Folge 10: Mord im Ferienparadies
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Die Geburt ihrer Tochter ist nicht mehr lange hin, also gehen Beckett und Castle in den ‚Baby-Urlaub'. Als ein anderer Gast im Luxusresort auf mysteriöse Weise umkommt, werden sie unfreiwillige Helfer bei den Ermittlungen. Staffel 9, Folge 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Mord im Ferienparadies**

Staffel 9, Folge 10

Geschrieben von bunysliper

Übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von AnChager

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Rosie Laka machte diesen Job schon lange, fast länger als jeder andere Angestellte hier. Sie war mit dem Resort durch dick und dünn gegangen, Besitzer- und Führungswechsel inbegriffen. Sie wusste genau, was sie tat und wie der Hase lief.

Genau deshalb konnte sie die Frau nicht ausstehen, zu deren Zimmer sie geschickt wurde um es sauber zu machen. Natürlich hatte es Gäste wie sie über die Jahre gegeben, aber dieser Gast schoss den Vogel ab. Unhöflich, aber anspruchsvoll, geradewegs gemein; alles, was einem so einfällt, diese Frau konnte so beschrieben werden. Es war ein Wunder, dass das Management sie nicht schon zum Abreisen aufgefordert hatte.

Obwohl, wenn man den Gewinn betrachtete, den das Hotel mit dem miesepetrigen Langzeitgast verdiente, war es ziemlich offensichtlich, warum sie bleiben durfte.

Nicht, dass es das für Rosie und die restlichen Angestellten des Hotels besser machen würde, die sich mit – und sie hasste es, den Ausdruck zu verwenden – dieser blöden Kuh rumschlagen mussten. Sie waren diejenigen, die der Frau jeden Wunsch erfüllen mussten, während sie behandelt wurden, als existierten sie nicht.

Und hier war Rosie also wieder, am Anfang ihrer Schicht – sogar extra früher, weil ihr ach so geschätzter Gast diese Handtücher noch unbedingt _vor_ der Sonnenaufgang-Yoga-Stunde brauchte. Sie schob ihren Zimmerservice-Wagen den Flur des Ostflügels des Hotels entlang, zu Zimmer 4717. In ein paar Stunden würde das Hotel vor Gästen nur so wuseln, aber vor Morgengrauen war es genau so ruhig und verschlafen, wie man es erwartete.

Rosie dachte über die Leute nach, die hinter den geschlossenen Türen schliefen. Über die Leute, die irgendwann aufwachen und ihren Kaffee trinken würden, oder ihn vielleicht beim Zimmerservice bestellten, und sich dann auf ihre Balkone setzten und den Schimmer der Sonne auf dem blauen Wasser in der sanften Brise der Insel genossen. Für sie war es ein Paradies, ein Entkommen aus dem stressigen Alltags ihres normalen Lebens.

Sie beneidete das.

Sie musste hingegen ihren Wagen den leeren Flur entlang karren, nur das leise Drehen der Räder auf dem Teppich als Begleiter.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, hielt Rosie inne, holte tief Luft, um sich auf den schrecklichsten Gast vorzubereiten, der ihr in den zwölf Jahren, die sie schon in dem Resort arbeitete, untergekommen war. Sie musste nur anklopfen, ein Lächeln auflegen und die noch warmen Handtücher direkt ins Badezimmer legen. Danach würde sie in die Lounge zurückkehren um darauf zu warten, dass ihr eigentlicher Tag anfing.

Sie musste es einfach nur machen.

Rosie hob ihre Hand und klopfte so leise wie nur möglich an die Tür.

„Zimmerservice", kündigte sie an, als ob irgendjemand anderes die Tür eines Gastes zu dieser morgendlichen Stunde aufsuchen würde.

Sie wartete, um nicht übereifrig zu erscheinen. Obwohl es typisch für diesen Gast war, direkt an der Tür mit einem ungeduldig klopfenden Fuß zu warten, _könnte_ sie wohl auch noch im Bett oder auf der Toilette sein.

Als keine Antwort kam, klopfte sie noch einmal und fügte hinzu: „Miss Murphy, hier ist der Zimmerservice mit ihren Handtüchern."

Wieder gab es keine Anzeichen, dass Susan Murphy durch ihre Suite stolzierte um die Tür zu öffnen. Rosie wartete noch einen Augenblick, fischte dann den Generalschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und benutzte ihn, um Zutritt zu dem Zimmer zu bekommen.

„Miss Murphy", rief sie nochmal, bemerkte die zugezogenen Vorhänge, das warme Licht der Lampe neben der bequemen Chaise, das restliche Essen einer Bestellung beim Zimmerservice. „Ich habe Ihre Handtücher mitgebracht."

Sie nahm die besagten Handtücher und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Wenn Miss Murphy kurz das Zimmer verlassen hatte, würde sie die Handtücher einfach ablegen und es wäre erledigt. Das wäre dann die beste Unterhaltung mit der Frau gewesen, die Rosie je gehabt hatte.

Die dicke Holztür des Badezimmers war zugezogen worden, was Rosie veranlasste, leicht anzuklopfen. Das letzte, was sie brauchen konnte, war eine Beschwerde wegen eines sexuellen Übergriffes, weil sie den schrecklichsten Gast der Welt im Badezimmer überrascht hatte. Als keine Antwort zu hören war, schob sie die Tür in ihren Schienen zur Seite, um ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen und zu gehen.

Die rote Lache ließ sie stehen bleiben.

Rosie hatte schon viele, viele Dinge während ihrer Zeit als Zimmermädchen im Hanalei Winds Resort gesehen – Erbrochenes, Fäkalien, selbst ohnmächtige Party-Gänger – aber noch nie… nie, das.

Noch nie den zusammengefallenen toten Körper einer ihrer Gäste. Und sie musste tot sein; Susan Murphys Augen waren offen, starrten sie an, jedoch ohne Reaktion.

Rosies Arme, welche die Handtücher hielten, wurden weich und das weiße Frottee fiel auf den Boden, das – Gott sei Dank – Blut nur knapp verfehlend. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, eckte dabei an der Schiebetür an.

Und sie schrie.

* * *

„Ups", murmelte Castle mit einem Bissen Guave im Mund. Saft tropfte von dem Stück zwischen seinen Fingern und hinterließ eine Spur auf seinem Handgelenk und seinem Arm. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. „Ich mach' hier eine kleine Sauerei."

Neben ihm wurde aus Kates leisem Schnauben ein regelrechtes Kichern als er sich drehte und wandte um den Saft abzulecken, bevor er auf dem Bettlaken landete. Nachdem sie ihm einen Moment bei seinen Anstrengungen beobachtet hatte, reichte seine Frau ihm eine Serviette und konfiszierte im Gegenzug das Stück Frucht. Diebin.

„Hey", empörte er sich spielerisch, stieß sie unter der Decke mit seinem Knie an. „Wir haben einen ganzen Teller voller frischer, reifer Früchte und du stiehlst meine?"

Beckett grinste, leckte den Rest des Guavennektars von ihren Fingern – was sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlagen ließ – und holte ein weiteres Stück Frucht von dem Teller, den sie auf ihrem Bauch abgestellt hatten. Erholung stand ihr gut; in den letzten zwölf Tagen hatten sie Sand, Sonne und schönes Wetter genossen. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, den Urlaub ‚Baby-Reise' zu nennen, obwohl es mehr als die Wahrheit war. Die Reise war ein Hochzeitstagsgeschenk gewesen, sowohl eine Gelegenheit für beide zum Runterkommen nach einer stressigen Weihnachtszeit, als auch Zeit miteinander zu verbringen bevor ihre Tochter geboren wurde.

Jetzt waren nur noch ein paar Tage hier geplant, und Castle musste sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfen; es war das perfekte Geschenk für die beiden gewesen. Anstatt den frühmorgendlichen Mordermittlungen machten sie frühmorgendliche Spaziergänge am Strand – wenn sie nicht ausschliefen und den Tag anderweitig begrüßten. Anstatt hinter einem Schreibtisch mit Papierkram zu sitzen, saßen sie am Pool und vertieften sich in lang vernachlässigte Bücher. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und zufrieden, und dieses Leuchten der Haut seiner Frau und das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sagten ihm, dass es Kate genauso ging.

„Vielleicht mag ich es einfach lieber, wenn es von dir kommt", stichelte Beckett, holte ihn von seinen beglückwünschenden Gedanken zurück um einen weiteren Fruchtschnitz unter seine Nase zu halten. Mango dieses Mal.

Er umklammerte ihr Handgelenk, nahm ihr Angebot an und ließ sich den süßen Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen. Er streckte seine Zunge heraus, leckte die Überbleibsel der süßen Köstlichkeit von ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie hatte Recht; es schmeckte besser so.

Ihr Mund landete auf seinem, stahl seine Zustimmung von seinen Lippen. „Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen, wenn wir fertig sind mit essen. Sie macht wieder Saltos; vielleicht wird sie das beruhigen."

Castle nickte, stellte den Teller auf die Seite um seine Hand auf die Wölbung von Kates Bauch zu legen. Ihre Tochter stemmte sich gegen seine Hand, drückte einen Fuß oder eine kleine Faust in die Bauchdecke ihrer Mutter.

„Ja, wir wissen, dass du da bist. Benutz deine Mama aber bitte nicht als Boxsack."

Kate gluckste, lehnte eine Wange an seine Schulter. „Das ist schon ok. Irgendwann wird sie ruhiger, und es ist schön zu spüren, wie sie herumturnt. Nicht immer angenehm, aber schön."

Ihre Hand umschloss seine, ihre Finger fanden Platz zwischen seinen, hielten ihn so fest, als sie erneut nach dem Essen griff. Rick summte voller Zufriedenheit. Er bot seiner Frau die Früchte an oder nahm selber welche, bis der Teller leer war.

Fast eine Stunde später schafften sie es endlich aus ihrer Suite, damit sie im Resort herumschlendern konnten. Ihr Gang war alles andere als schnell und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Beckett ihre Sonnenbrille zurechtrückte und ihre Hand sich in seine Ellenbogenbeuge legte. Sie näherten sich einer Menschenansammlung auf der anderen Seite der Anlage.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken auch anzuhalten und einer der Gaffer zu werden, aber Kate zog leicht an seinem Arm und deutete auf einen anderen Weg.

„Wasserfall", murmelte sie, auf den Horizont blickend.

Castle nickte, gab der Menschenmenge aber noch einen Blick über seine Schulter.

Es war wahrscheinlich nichts, ein Gast, der ein bisschen zu viel Entspannung genossen hatte oder so, aber vielleicht würden sie auf dem Rückweg schauen, was los war.

Neugierig oder nicht, er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite zu richten. Sie zog ihre Sandalen mithilfe ihrer Zehen aus und trat vorsichtig in ein seichtes Becken, das einen der Wasserfälle in dem Resort umgab. Sie wählte den versteckteren der beiden und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln; der andere war gleichzeitig ein Wunschbrunnen zu bestimmten Zeiten. Dieser schien nur für die beiden allein da zu sein. Er schoss ein Foto von ihr: das Gesicht zum Himmel gerichtet, Handfläche auf ihrem Bauch. Rick gesellte sich zu ihr, wackelte mit seinen Zehen in dem losen Untergrund unter seinen Füßen.

„Ich habe fast Mitleid mit den Jungs in New York", murmelte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Alexis sagte, es schneie wieder, als sie gestern Abend anrief."

Er gluckste: „Mach dir nichts draus, ich würde sagen, wir haben das hier mehr als verdient."

Ihre Finger glitten einmal über ihren Bauch bevor sie einen Schritt in Richtung Wasserfall ging. „Jap, das denke ich auch."

Seltsamerweise war die Menschenmenge immer noch da als sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehrten und machte es schwierig, vorbei zu gehen. Er deutete Beckett an, vorzugehen und trödelte selbst vorbei, damit er hören konnte, _was_ denn los war.

„ _Ich habe gehört, dass sie betrunken war und ihren Kopf angestoßen hat_ ", sagte eine Stimme, was ihn aufhorchen ließ, als sie durch das Gewusel liefen.

Ricks Lippen kräuselten sich; das hatte er auch schon erlebt. Fünf Stiche und eine ordentliche Portion an Scham später, entschuldigte er sich beim Manager des Beverly Hills Hotels und war bedacht, dort nie mehr ein Zimmer zu buchen.

„ _Naja, ich habe aufgeschnappt, sie soll sich umgebracht haben",_ gab eine zweite Stimme an und klang dabei viel zu selbstgefällig.

Moment, eine Frau war tot?

Das ließ auch Beckett langsamer werden.

Castle versuchte unauffällig den Kopf zu drehen, um einen Blick auf die Sprecherin zu erhaschen. Er konnte nicht sagen, welche der Frauen gesprochen hatte, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass definitiv etwas nicht stimmte.

„Beckett", fing er an, wartete bis sie zu ihm zurückschaute. „Ich denke-"

„Mr. Castle? Miss Beckett?"

Nach fast zwei Wochen, in denen sie überall ‚Die Castles' oder ‚Mr. und Mrs. Castle' waren, fühlte es sich komisch an, Becketts Nachnamen von jemand anderem als von ihm zu hören. Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen hageren Mann in Resort-Uniform auf sie zukommen. Selbst von weitem konnte Castle erkennen, dass er verheerend aussah; seine Frisur war unordentlich und sein Unterkiefer angespannt.

Der Mann kam vor ihnen zum Stehen, sprach trotz seiner Nähe etwas leiser. „Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett, wir haben da ein kleines Problem."

Castle und seine Frau sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das haben wir bemerkt, ja."

Der andere Mann atmete stoßartig aus. „Ja, es ist wohl nicht zu übersehen, oder?"

Beckett schaute die Menschenmenge streng an. „Das kann man so sagen. Darf ich fragen, was los ist?"

„Oh, das ist etwas kompliziert. Und es tut mir leid, Sie darum zu bitten, aber wir könnten Ihre Hilfe brauchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

 _Wir könnten Ihre Hilfe brauchen._

Kate Beckett zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen folgen kann. Was genau erwarten Sie von uns?"

Ihr Besucher – Anthony Palani, der Tagesmanager des Resorts, wie sie sich noch von der Vorstellung beim Pool am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes erinnern konnte – hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Ich verstehe absolut, dass Sie als Gäste hier sind, aber meine Mutter kennt Sie ein wenig – okay, sie ist ein regelrechter Fan von Ihnen, Mr. Castle, und ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen beiden weit voraus, und… naja, warum kommen Sie nicht mit mir mit?"

Während sie und Castle sich ansahen trat sie auch schon vorwärts, ließ Anthony aber den Vortritt; er führte sie vorbei an der Menschenmenge und in einen Flügel des Resorts, der fast identisch mit ihrem war.

„Was ist hier _genau_ passiert?", fragte Rick über ihre Schulter. Er klang genauso erpicht darauf zu erfahren, was los war wie sie selbst, und warum sie so eingespannt wurden.

„Das ist Susan Murphys Zimmer", erklärte Anthony und blickte auf sie zurück. „Sie ist einer unserer Langzeitgäste. Diesen Morgen hat ein Zimmermädchen hier etwas abgeliefert und etwas entdeckt – nun ja, Sie sind ja die Experten, deshalb sollten Sie es sich selber anschauen."

Beckett zögerte an der Tür, beäugte das hellgelbe Absperrband. Handelsübliches, nicht von der Polizei, wie sie bemerkte. „Anthony, wurde die Polizei schon verständigt? Sie wissen, was wir tun, was heißt, wenn Sie etwas vorfanden – sie müssen die Polizei anrufen."

Der junge Mann schaute ganz erschrocken drein. „Natürlich! Die Polizei… ist auch schon da. Das hier war nur der schnellste Weg, alles abzusichern bevor sie eintraf."

Beckett presste eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und schaute sich erneut um. „Anthony, ich bin hier außerhalb meiner Zuständigkeit und die Polizei wird unsere Ideen sicher nicht wollen. Und, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich das sage, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mit meinem Mann im Urlaub… Ich will kein Kräftemessen mit der hiesigen Polizei wegen etwas, das diese sehr gut selber im Griff hat, anfangen."

Anthony zog eine Grimasse. „Wie ich sagte, ich mag es nicht, Sie zu fragen, aber-"

„Sie denken nicht, dass sie ausgerutscht und hingefallen ist, nicht wahr?", unterbrach Castle hinter ihr, seine Stimme leise, wissend.

Beckett sah, wie Anthony am Hals errötete.

„Und", fuhr ihr Mann fort, „Sie wollen die Ermittlungen schneller hinter sich bringen – aus PR-Gründen natürlich – darum wollen Sie ein Mehraugenprinzip bei diesem Fall."

Der Tagesmanager holte tief Luft, ließ seine Maske wieder sehen. „Als Ausgleich für Ihre Hilfe würden wir Ihnen gerne ein kostenloses Upgrade für eine Top-Suite für den Rest Ihres Aufenthaltes anbieten."

Beckett schaute zurück zu Castle und sah, dass seine Augenbrauen fast am Haaransatz anstießen. „Ich dachte, das hätte ich schon gebucht?"

Anthony nickte. „Das haben Sie, absolut. Aber ich rede von der Präsidentensuite. Sie wird für Würdenträger und, natürlich, den Präsidenten, freigehalten. Ich kann ebenso mehr Anwendungen in unserem Spa, ohne Aufpreis, anbieten. Kostenloser Zimmerservice könnte auch organisiert werden."

Kate und ihr Mann sahen sich an. Eigentlich hatten sie nichts hiermit zu tun, aber Anthony schien ernsthaft überzeugt, die Hilfe zu wollen oder gar zu brauchen. Castle legte den Kopf schief, verzog seine Lippen um anzuzeigen, dass es ihre Entscheidung war. Urlaub oder nicht, er war immer bereit, einen Mordfall zu lösen.

„Die Upgrades sind nicht nötig", meinte sie zuerst. „Vermutlich wäre es sogar unethisch sie anzunehmen. Aber wir werden so viel wie möglich helfen während wir hier sind."

Anthonys Schultern entspannten sich. „Danke. Danke, danke. Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

Sie hoffte es nicht. Egal, wie sehr sie auch für die nächsten paar Tage noch im Urlaubsmodus bleiben wollte, eine Frau hatte ihr Leben verloren. Kate konnte ein paar Hirnzellen anstrengen um den Verantwortlichen zu finden.

Sie hätte allerdings nichts dagegen, sich zumindest umzuziehen. Sandalen und Strandkleid sahen ein wenig unprofessionell aus.

„Was können Sie uns sagen?", fragte sie nach einem Moment, bereit um anzufangen.

Anthony winkte sie in das Zimmer, befestigte dann wieder das Absperrband als sie eingetreten waren. Ein uniformierter Beamter kam mit einem Hotelangestellten auf sie zu, beide mit jeweils einer erhobenen Hand, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Sir, Ma'am, Sie dürfen hier nicht hereinkommen", fing der Polizist an, nur um von dem strohblonden Mann an seiner Seite unterbrochen zu werden. Kate erinnerte sich vom Einchecken an ihn; Davis, sein Name war Davis. Er war der Nachtmanager des Resorts.

„Anthony, was machen Sie denn? Sie können nicht einfach Gäste hierher bringen", zischte Davis und schaute Castle und Beckett von oben bis unten scharf an.

Anthony schüttelte den Kopf, verteidigte sie. „Das ist Captain Beckett vom NYPD und Mr. Castle, ein Privatdetektiv in New York. Ich habe sie gebeten, mitzuwirken. Sie wollen helfen und ich denke, dass es für die restlichen Gäste das Beste ist, wenn das hier schnell über die Bühne geht, nicht wahr, Davis?"

Davis kräuselte die Lippen, schaute sich in der Suite einmal um und nickte dann angespannt. „Na gut. Aber seien Sie bitte diskret."

Beckett neigte den Kopf. „Aber natürlich. Wir werden schauen, was wir machen können. Wenn es keine Einwände der hiesigen Polizei gibt."

Anthony dankte seinem Kollegen leise, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus als der andere Mann aus dem Zimmer schoss um sich der Rezeption anzunehmen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Es ist offensichtlich eine ungewohnte Situation für uns."

Castle meldete sich bei der Gelegenheit zu Wort. „Das ist verständlich." Er drehte sich zu dem Beamten und ließ sein entwaffnendes Lächeln sehen. „Und wie Captain Beckett sagte, werden wir alles tun, was wir können um die Angelegenheit diskret zu behandeln. Was können Sie uns bis jetzt sagen?"

Der junge Beamte beäugte sie kritisch, lenkte dann aber ein. „Wir sind noch bei der Erstbegehung des Tatortes. Wegen Details müssen Sie mit Detective Rauf sprechen."

Beckett nickte und schaute zu Castle, der sich gerade in der Suite umsah. Es war ihre übliche Vorgehensweise der Aufgabenteilung; sie stellte die Fragen, während er auf Entdeckungsreise ging.

„Vielen Dank, Officer Nguyen", murmelte sie. Die Schultern des Officers entspannten sich sichtlich, als er beim Namen genannt wurde. Gut; das Letzte, was sie wollte, war als unfreundlich gegenüber der hiesigen Polizei zu gelten, insbesondere wenn es so offensichtlich war, dass sie hier nicht im Geringsten erwünscht waren. „Was können Sie mir über das Opfer sagen?"

„Susan Murphy, 34. Ihr Führerschein sagt, dass sie in New York wohnt, aber das Hotel bestätigt, dass sie hier als Langzeitgast residierte. Wie es scheint, teilte sie das Jahr auf. Muss schön sein."

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig. Selbst in einem Tropenparadies blieb der Polizisten-Humor gleich.

„Das können Sie laut sagen. Daheim liegen 30cm Schnee."

Das brachte ein ehrliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Darum beneide ich Sie nicht, Captain."

„Sehr wenige Leute tun das", witzelte sie, ließ ihren Blick auf die geöffnete Badezimmertür fallen. „Darf ich?"

Er nickte und lief hinter ihr her, als sie die Türschwelle überquerte. Dort fand sie einen Detective und einen Mann mit einer Jacke, auf der ‚Gerichtsmediziner' stand, vor. Sie waren über eine gekrümmte Figur auf dem Boden gebeugt. Beide Männer sahen aufgrund ihrer Schritte auf. Beckett bemerkte, wie sich die Augen des Detectives weiteten und gab ihm ein Nicken als Antwort. Er schien von der Geste nicht beeindruckt.

„Entschuldigung, wer hat Sie hier rein gelassen? Dieser Bereich ist abgesperrt."

„Ich bin Captain Beckett, NYPD", fing sie an, wollte die Nettigkeiten – oder das Fehlen derer – aus dem Weg haben bevor die Ermittlungen weiter voranschritten. „Mein Partner und ich wurden vom Resort gebeten beratend zur Seite zu stehen. Ich will Sie auf keinen Fall behindern, aber wir sind hier um zu helfen."

Detective Rauf sah aus, als ob er etwas entgegnen wollte, aber der Gerichtsmediziner neben ihm verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit: „Detective, ich bezweifle, dass sie noch geatmet hat, als sie auf den Boden fiel."

Rauf drehte sich zu seinem Mitarbeiter. „Begründet durch?"

Der Gerichtsmediziner benutzte seinen Stift als Zeigestock und verwies auf die gleichmäßige Blutlache unter der Wange des Opfers. Selbst vom anderen Ende des Raumes konnte Beckett eine Prellung auf der Stirn der Frau erkennen. Die Ursache der Blutung, kein Zweifel.

„Offensichtlich hatte dies hier Zeit zu gerinnen, aber selbst dann sehe ich keinen Hinweis, dass die Lache durch Atmung verändert worden wäre. Was es für mich unwahrscheinlich macht, dass die Kopfwunde die Todesursache ist."

„Also was ist es dann?", wollte Castle wissen als er hinter ihr in das Badezimmer trat.

Die Verärgerung auf Detective Raufs Gesicht war wieder zurück, aber auch diesmal sagte er nicht, dass sie hinausgeleitet werden sollten.

Der Gerichtsmediziner schaute in Castles Richtung und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das werde ich erst sagen können, wenn ich sie in der Gerichtsmedizin untersucht habe."

„Es sieht aber nicht nach einem Unfall oder Selbstmord aus", regte Rick an und fing Kates Blick ein. Sie nickte ihm zu und war erfreut, dass sie auf der gleichen Wellenlänge waren.

Den Blick, den sie als Antwort erhielten, war nicht gerade freundlich, aber der Gerichtsmediziner schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Meiner Meinung nach nicht. Aber ich werde in ein paar Stunden mehr wissen, nachdem ich die Leiche gründlich untersuchen konnte."

„In der Zwischenzeit", meinte Beckett während sie sich im Raum umsah. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, können wir Informationen über sie sammeln – ob sie hier alleine war, ob sie Freunde im Resort hatte, ob es jemand gab, der ein Motiv hätte, ihr etwas anzutun? Es ist Arbeit, die Sie nicht machen müssen, Detective, und wir werden Sie kontaktieren, sobald wir etwas wissen."

Detective Rauf kräuselte die Lippen, aber letzten Endes gab er nach und fischte eine Visitenkarte aus seinem Geldbeutel. „In der Sekunde, in der Sie was wissen, rufen Sie mich an."

Kate nickte und war froh, dass sie keinen Streit anfangen musste. „Natürlich", versprach sie und nahm die Karte aus seiner Hand.

„Wenn Sie dann soweit wären, Doc?"

Der andere Mann nickte, winkte zwei Männer in Overalls vorbei an Castle und Beckett ins Badezimmer. Beckett beobachtete, wie die Vorbereitungen für den Leichentransport ausgeführt wurden. „Ich rufe Sie mit meinen Ergebnissen an, Detective."

Kate trat zurück, packte Castle am Ellenbogen, um ihn mitzunehmen. „Wir sollten mit Anthony reden und entscheiden, wo wir anfangen können."

Ihr Mann nickte und folgte ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Badezimmer zurück zu dem Hotelmanager.

* * *

„Junge, ich weiß gar nicht, wo man bei dem Müll anfangen soll", grummelte Esposito während er einen Stapel der persönlichen Habseligkeiten eines Opfers aus dem Aufzug trug. Sein Partner und Officer Aragon waren direkt hinter ihm, ebenfalls vollbepackt. Zwei weitere uniformierte Beamte warteten unten mit noch mehr. „Wir werden hier den ganzen Abend zubringen."

Aragon schnaubte. „Es hört sich an, als ob es schon spät sei, Esposito. Es ist 16 Uhr. Willst du heute früh zu Abend essen und um acht im Bett liegen?"

„Lustig", meinte er und nickte LT zu, dass er die Tür zum Konferenzraum öffnen sollte. Sie hatten einfach zu viel Zeug für ihre Schreibtische. „Und ich mein' ja bloß, das dauert alles viel länger, als du denkst. Weil wir nicht nur sortieren sondern auch katalogisieren müssen. Ich hoffe, dass es überhaupt etwas bringt, und dann müssen wir uns Gedanken machen, wo wir alles hinbringen, wenn wir fertig sind. Beckett wird uns die Köpfe abreißen, wenn wir das in ihrem Konferenzraum stehen lassen."

„Wir werden es nicht in ihrem Konferenzraum stehen lassen." Aragon rollte ihre Augen. „Und mit Sicherheit hast du noch nie ein Kinderzimmer für einen Umzug zusammengepackt. Glaub' mir, Esposito, ich hab' das unter Kontrolle. Es wird nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden dauern."

„Weißt du was, Aragon?", meldete sich Ryan. Er atmete schwer, da er zwei Taschen und einen Karton Bücher trug. „Vielleicht solltest du Butter bei die Fische machen."

„Ich denke, Ryan hat Recht", sagte Esposito und klopfte auf den Tisch. „Wenn es mehr als zwei Stunden dauert, spendierst du mir das Abendessen."

Aragon gluckste und ließ ihre Sachen auf das andere Ende des langen Tisches fallen. Mit einer Hand auf der Hüfte willigte sie ein: „ Na gut, ok. Aber wenn es weniger als zwei Stunden dauert, spendiert ihr mir ein Abendessen. Und ich meine nicht Buffet für alte Leute, Detective ‚Knackrücken'." Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Espositos Mundwinkel hoben sich. Sie hatte sie beide – aber meistens ihn – den ganzen Tag so genannt. Oder zumindest den halben Nachmittag, weil sie sich darüber beschwert hatten, dass ihre Rücken so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden bei der Schlepperei der Kartons zum Auto. „Abgemacht. Kratz' schon mal Geld für Steak zusammen."

Er schaute zu, als sich ein Lächeln, dieses nicht mehr so spöttisch, auf ihre Lippen legte. Mit ihr zu arbeiten war interessant. Sie war auf Zack, bei der Arbeit als auch mit Witzen, und sie konnte austeilen und einstecken. Es machte Spaß.

Ryan hustete und lenkte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Officer Hernandez und Officer Julian, die mit dem Rest des Zeugs in den Händen warteten.

„Braucht ihr noch was, Detectives?", fragte Hernandez während er eine der Taschen an die Wand stellte."

Esposito schüttelte den Kopf. „Seid ihr im Streifendienst eingeteilt?"

Sie nickten und schauten auf ihre Uhren. „In 20 Minuten", fügte Hernandez hinzu.

„Gönnt euch was zu essen, dann könnt ihr los."

Beide Beamten nickten erneut, drehten auf den Fersen um und liefen in Richtung Pausenraum.

„Tick-tack, Esposito", rief Aragon ihm zu. Sie sah belustigt aus, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sie war schon dabei, die Taschen auszupacken, die sie ins Revier mitgebracht hatten. „Man kann nicht trödeln und trotzdem gewinnen. So sind die Regeln."

„Beschuldigst du mich zu betrügen?", fragte er, drehte sich zu seinem Partner um. „Ich glaube, sie beschuldigt mich, zu betrügen."

Ryan schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst uns einfach anfangen, bevor wir einen neuen Anr-"

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, klingelte Ryans Handy in seiner Tasche. Er holte es heraus und checkte seine Nachrichten.

„Lanie hat was für uns. Aragon, du kommst klar, oder?"

Aragon stöhnte. „Das war doch geplant, oder? Das war sowas von geplant."

„Und die Chance auf ein kostenloses Abendessen riskieren? Klar war es so geplant." Ryan grinste und verstaute sein Handy. „Wir sind so schnell wie möglich zurück."

Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Nicht cool. Ich soll das alles alleine machen?"

Esposito lachte leise und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Naja, es könnte schlimmer sein, Aragon. Du könntest auch im Schnee nach Hinweisen im Müll suchen."

Ryan und Esposito lachten, während sie die Tür zum Konferenzraum hinter sich schlossen.

* * *

„Hast du schon was?", fragte Beckett vom Badezimmer ihrer Suite, ihre Stimme etwas lauter, damit sie trotz des laufenden Wassers im Waschbecken gehört wurde.

Castle schaute auf sein Handy, das er auf dem Kaffeetisch abgelegt hatte. Er drehte sich um und fing seine Frau ab, als sie aus dem Badezimmer herauskam.

„Nichts von Anthony, nein", antwortete er. Er streckte einen Arm aus, damit sie sich neben ihn setzte. Kate hob eine Augenbraue, ließ sich aber auf dem Platz, den er neben sich auf der Chaise freigehalten hatte, nieder, ihren Rücken an seine Schulter gedrückt. „Er ruft an oder kommt vorbei, wenn er etwas hört."

Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, während einer Ermittlung einfach nur zu warten, aber als sie Anthony nach dem Verlassen des Badezimmers in Susan Murphys Zimmer ansprachen, um mit den Befragungen anzufangen, hatte der Hotelmanager sie zurückgepfiffen. Es hatte schon genug Störungen gegeben, und er wollte nicht noch mehr Probleme durch Befragungen von Leuten durch sie haben. Stattdessen wollte Anthony erst selber ein paar Leute aussuchen und ihnen dann Bescheid geben.

Castle mochte das genauso wenig – es widersprach sich, sie um Hilfe anzubetteln und ihnen dann nicht erlauben zu helfen – aber er hatte eingewilligt. Anthony hatte versprochen, ihnen alles mitzuteilen, was er herausfand _und_ sie dann nicht mehr zu behindern, nachdem sie Anhaltspunkte hatten.

„Und während wir warten?", murmelte Beckett. Ihre Augen fielen zu als er mit seiner Hand sanfte Kreise auf ihrem Bauch machte. Einem Moment später scheuchte sie ihn weg. „Mmm, hör auf, ich schlafe sonst ein."

Rick grinste und gab ihrer Schulter einen Kuss. „Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen. Und gleichzeitig die Langeweile beseitigen."

Sie lugte mit einem Auge zu ihm, die Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen während sie versuchte, ihrer Fröhlichkeit Einhalt zu gebieten. „Ach ja? Wie soll das gehen?"

„Kate, wenn ich das erklären muss, waren wir nicht lange genug hier", flüsterte er. Er küsste ihr das Lachen von den Lippen.

„Trotzdem", begann sie und drehte sich auf die Seite, ihre Finger zusammengerollt an seinem Hemd. „Es kann nicht schaden, nochmal daran erin-"

Ein Klopfen hallte durch die Suite, gefolgt von Anthonys angespannter Stimme, die ihre Namen rief.

„-nert zu werden", beendete Beckett den Satz und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust fallen. „Erinnere mich nochmal, warum wir bereit waren, das zu machen?"

„Vielleicht haben wir unterbewusst Ryan vermisst", überlegte er und stahl ein Küsschen von ihr bevor sie aufstehen konnte.

Sie rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts gegen seine Theorie. Stattdessen bewegte sie sich mit leisen Schritten zur Tür und öffnete sie um den jungen Mann in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Hi, Anthony", begrüßte Beckett ihn, trat zurück und bat ihn herein. „Was haben Sie für uns?"

Zu Castles Verwunderung wurde Anthonys ernster Gesichtsausdruck um einiges fröhlicher. Zuerst sagte er keinen Ton sondern streckte Kate ein Blatt Papier entgegen.

„Ich denke, dass Sie mit ihm anfangen wollen."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Obwohl sie etwas anderes als das Strandkleid hatte anziehen wollen, musste sie zugeben, dass Castle Recht hatte. Raymond Akamu in irgendwas Formellerem anzusprechen wäre in der hellen, tropischen Bar fehl am Platz gewesen. Er wäre sofort argwöhnisch geworden.

So war ihre legere Urlaubskleidung von Vorteil. Niemand zuckte mit der Wimper als sie ihren Mann an der Hand nahm und die beiden sich auf zwei Hocker vor der liebevoll geschnitzten Bar hinsetzten. Niemand schaute auch nur in ihre Richtung als sie sich an Castle schmiegte und die so erlangte Deckung nutzte, um das Personal sowie die Gäste im Raum zu beobachten.

Castles flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Denkst du, dass es der ist, der grade aus der Küche kommt?"

Kate drehte sich um, drückte ihre Wange an seine um einen besseren Blick zu erwischen. „Passt zumindest auf die Beschreibung, die Anthony uns gegeben hat."

„Perfekt." Er hob seine Hand, um Raymonds Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Nachdem er ein anerkennendes Nicken erhalten hatte, sank sein Arm wieder zurück und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. Er spielte seine Rolle (er brauchte nicht mal zu schauspielern) als den liebevoll besorgten Ehemann.

Nach kurzer Wartezeit schlenderte ihr Zielobjekt zu ihnen herüber. Das nette Lächeln ließ die strengen Linien in seinem Gesicht weicher erscheinen.

„Schönen Nachmittag und willkommen. Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

Während Castle das Eis brach indem er Calamari und Eistee mit Passionsfrucht-Geschmack für beide bestellte, studierte Beckett Akamu aus dem Augenwinkel. Er war nicht älter als vielleicht fünfundzwanzig, aber er war ein breiter Mann, seine Brust gut geformt und sein Bizeps trainiert – das war offensichtlich durch das T-Shirt, das er trug. Obwohl die schwarzen Haare in der Stirn ihn wie einen Jungen wirken ließen, strahlte er doch Kraft aus. Und wenn die Gerüchte stimmten und er Susan Murphy gekannt hatte, war es denkbar, dass er die Verletzungen, die sie an ihrer Leiche gesehen hatten, verursacht haben könnte.

„Sonst noch etwas, das ich Ihnen bringen kann?", fragte Akamu, schwenkte sein Lächeln zu ihr. Beckett richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke – warten Sie, vielleicht einen Salat und Pommes auch?", bat sie, die Hand auf ihren Bauch pressend. Ihre Tochter kickte als Antwort, fast, wie wenn sich für den Snack bedanken wollte. Raymond nickte, klopfte auf die Bar.

„Wird sofort erledigt."

Castles Daumen streichelte ihren nackten Arm als ihr potentieller Verdächtiger ihre Bestellung an die Küche weitergab und dann zum nächsten Gast ging, der nach ihm verlangte. „Was denkst du?"

„Definitiv die richtige Statur um so etwas zu tun, was wir gesehen haben. Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir das Gespräch auf das lenken, was passiert ist."

Rick überlegte: „Das ist die Schwierigkeit mit dem Wunsch des Hotels kein großes Trara zu machen. Wenn ich es erwähne, ist klar, dass wir nachforschen. Wenn jeder darüber reden würde, fielen wir gar nicht auf."

„Scheint, als ob wir selber ein bisschen Tratschen müssten, nicht wahr?", murmelte sie und hob ihre Stimme um ihn zu fragen, ob er den Aufruhr vor dem Ostflügel gesehen hätte.

Seine Rolle spielend, schüttelte Castle den Kopf. „Ich habe die vielen Menschen bemerkt, aber ich dachte, das sei nur eine Feueralarmübung. Was ist passiert?"

Beckett sah, wie Raymond den Kopf drehte, ohne Zweifel versuchte, ihre Unterhaltung aus dem Gewusel um ihn herum herauszufiltern.

„Ich hörte, dass es eine Frau war, die nach ein paar Drinks Hilfe brauchte. Und ich glaube, das macht Sinn, weil ich auch Polizei und Krankenwagen herfahren sah. Und noch ein Auto, aber du hast angerufen bevor ich nachschauen konnte."

Das schien das Interesse des Barkeepers zu wecken. Er kam näher, wischte die Bar neben ihnen ab, griff dann nach zwei kleinen Servietten und stellte ihre Drinks auf das Resort-Logo.

Castle musste seine Betroffenheit nicht spielen, aber er trug schon ein wenig dick auf. „Oh je. Ich hoffe, dass sie die Hilfe bekommen hat, die sie brauchte."

Raymonds Finger zuckten. Ah, da war es. Ein Anzeichen. Er wusste, was wirklich geschehen war, wusste, dass Susan tot war. Jetzt galt es zu klären, ob das Wissen daher kam, dass er sie tötete oder ob er es von dem Belegschafts-Meeting, das zweifellos früher am Morgen stattgefunden hatte, erfahren hatte.

Kate drehte sich zu ihm, rutschte auf ihrem Hocker näher an die Bar. „Haben Sie etwas mitbekommen?", fragte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme leicht und neugierig klingen zu lassen. „Sicherlich wird Ihnen sowas doch mitgeteilt."

Der Barkeeper lächelte wieder, sie konnte aber die Anspannung in seinen Augen erkennen. „Es ist eine heikle Situation", erklärte er ohne etwas preiszugeben. „Aber wir hoffen das Beste."

Castle nickte neben ihr. „Ja, wir auch. Kannten Sie sie? Die Frau? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie viele Leute in Ihrem Beruf treffen. Aber seit wir hier sind, war jeder so nett, hat sich an uns erinnert und mit uns geredet, wo immer wir auch waren. Das muss schon schwer sein, wenn Jemandem, den man persönlich kennt, so etwas passiert, oder?"

Raymond schaute sie zögernd an, nickte aber. „Ich habe sie in paar Mal getroffen."

Die beiden nickten als Antwort, schauten ihn fragend an. „War sie der Typ dafür?"

Raymond runzelte die Stirn. „Der Typ dafür?"

„Sich zu betrinken, wie es geheißen hat?"

Der jüngere Mann trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Äh, nein. Nein. Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wir – _sie_ wollte Spaß haben", meinte er. Seine Stimme wurde interessanterweise sehr hart. „Aber sie war hier im Urlaub, wer will dann nicht hier und da ein bisschen Spaß haben, nicht?"

Beckett nahm das gerne an: „Sie hatten Spaß zusammen, hm? Die Glückliche."

„Das habe ich nie behauptet."

Sie hob eine Hand. „Ich urteile nicht. So haben dieser Herr und ich uns getroffen, nicht, Schatz?" Sie legte ein schmalziges Lächeln auf, ließ den Arm sinken und hängte ihn in bei Castles Arm ein. „Ich war eine Bedienung in einem Hotelrestaurant und er war an einem meiner Tische, und wir… waren einfach hin und weg. Jetzt schauen Sie, was daraus geworden ist."

Raymond schien sich daraufhin wieder zu beruhigen, knabberte an seiner Oberlippe und lehnte sich dann vor. „Es war dumm von mir. Es hat mir mehr bedeutet als ihr. Sie sagte mir vor drei Wochen, dass es aus sei und ich hab nur…"

„Sie waren enttäuscht, nicht wahr?", fragte Castle und nickte, als der Barkeeper dies auch tat. „Das Gefühl ist… ist das Letzte. Es ist vollkommen verständlich, dass Sie enttäuscht waren."

„Ja", stimmte der jüngere Mann zu und richtete sich wieder auf, als eine Bedienung mit einem Tablett voller Körbe mit Essen aus der Küche hervortrat. „Ich habe sie angefleht, es nochmal zu versuchen, dann wurde ich wütend. Ich schrie sie im Flur vor einem halben Dutzend Gästen an. Es war nicht schön. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich meinen Job noch habe."

Jetzt kamen sie der Sache näher. „Ist das der Grund, warum sie-" Beckett schnitt sich selber das Wort ab. Sie wartete, ob Raymond selber die Lücke füllte.

Er atmete aus, hob die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bezweifle es. Sie hat sich einen Dreck gekümmert als sie mich ausgelacht hat, warum sollte sie sich einen Monat später etwas daraus machen?"

„Schuldgefühle?", bot Beckett an, beobachtete seine Reaktion auf das Wort. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Sue hatte – hat – wegen gar nichts Schuldgefühle. Jeri half mir, das zu erkennen."

Castles Kopf neigte sich. „Jeri?"

Raymonds Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ich traf sie auf dem Markt während ich suspendiert war. Sie ist ein Engel."

Er sprach mit leiserer Stimme und sein Lächeln wurde verschlagen. „Und auch ein Teufel. Sie hat mich kaum aus dem Haus gelassen heute Morgen als ich zurück zur Arbeit wollte. Wenn Sie _verstehen_ , was ich meine."

Subtil.

Sie schaute zu ihrem Mann und legte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf, brachte ein raues Lachen zustande. „Klar und deutlich. Das haben wir die ganze Woche auch gemacht."

Ricks selbstgefälliges Grinsen musste nicht gefälscht werden. „Ja, das haben wir."

Raymond grinste. „Ich lasse Sie jetzt essen. Sie brauchen nur winken, wenn ich noch etwas für Sie tun kann."

„Sicher doch", antwortete Castle und nahm ein Stück Calamari in den Mund und wartete, bis Akamu auf der anderen Seite der Bar war um auszuatmen. „Unschuldig?"

Sie seufzte, ließ eine Handvoll Pommes auf den Salat fallen, den sie bestellt hatte und fing an zu essen. „Unschuldig", stimmte sie ihm zu, leckte Salatdressing von ihren Lippen. „Er würde niemals all das freiwillig erzählen, wenn er sie getötet hätte."

„Ihn kann man also ausschließen. Müssen wir das der Polizei melden?"

„Und was sagen?", wollte Beckett wissen als sie noch einen Bissen nahm. Dieser Salat war _wirklich_ gut. „Dass wir bisher nichts haben? Willst du derjenige sein, der Rauf das sagt und dich dann mit dem süffisanten ‚Ich hab's ja gesagt' herumschlagen, das er uns entgegnen wird?"

„Touché", meinte Castle und nippte an seinem Eistee. „Natürlich wären mehr Informationen über Zeitpunkt des Todes und Todesursache hilfreich, um die Verdächtigen einzugrenzen… damit wir nicht noch eine Geschichte von einen Barkeeper, der über eine Liebschaft mit einem Mädel hinweg kommt, das er auf dem Markt getroffen hat, anhören müssen."

„Genau", stimmte Kate mit einem Seufzer zu. Sie biss in den sauren Apfel und holte ihr Handy raus.

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie das Büro der Gerichtsmedizin von Hanalei. Laut Detective Rauf hatte der Gerichtsmediziner die Untersuchung noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber Dr. Lee hatte genug herausgefunden, um einen Anruf zu rechtfertigen. Sie waren ihm nur zuvor gekommen. Angeblich.

„Hoffentlich hat Lee was für uns", murmelte Beckett. Sie strich den ‚Besucher'-Aufkleber an ihrem Blazer fest und arrangierte ihn über ihrem Bauch. Sie würde bald wieder einkaufen gehen müssen; diese Jacke wurde eng.

„Kann ich optimistisch sein und sagen, dass er vielleicht Haare oder Fasern gefunden hat, die uns in die richtige Richtung weisen?", frage Castle und hielt ihr die Tür zu der gesperrten Abteilung des Leichenschauhauses auf.

Sie lächelte und sah Detective Rauf am Ende des Flurs. „Oh, das wäre gut. Drück' die Daumen."

Ihr Mann hob eine Hand und machte genau das. Kate erlaubte sich für einen Moment zu grinsen bevor sie wieder normal schaute und sich zu ihrem Kontakt der hiesigen Polizei wandte.

„Detective, danke, dass Sie uns hier sein lassen."

Rauf nickte, wenn auch barsch. „Sie haben Ihr Versprechen gehalten, anzurufen, obwohl es nichts Wesentliches war."

Ah, da war die Haltung, die sie erwartet hatte.

„Wir arbeiten noch daran", fing sie an, streckte ihre Schultern zurück um ein wenig größer zu wirken, „aber ein bisschen mehr an Informationen würde sicherlich helfen."

Rauf beäugte beide abschätzig, deutete dann aber auf den Untersuchungsraum. „Nach Ihnen."

In den sterilen Raum zu treten fühlte sich an wie zu Hause. Nur war anstatt Lanie Parish am Tisch mitten im Raum Dr. Lee, der sie ansprach. Dieses Mal mit ein bisschen mehr Wärme als zuvor – aber nicht viel.

„Wie Sie sehen können, bin ich noch mit dem Inhalt ihres Magens beschäftigt, aber wie ich vorher gesagt habe, war das kein Versehen oder selber verursacht. Bei meiner äußerlichen Erstuntersuchung habe ich Hautzellen unter ihren Fingernägeln gefunden, was auf ein mögliches Handgemenge hinweist. Ich habe sie zum DNS-Abgleich ins Labor geschickt."

„Hoffentlich sind die von unserem Killer", meinte Rauf, worauf Beckett und Castle zustimmend nickten.

Dr. Lee fuhr fort: „Ich habe außerdem eine interessante Verfärbung um ihre Lippen vorgefunden." Er winkte sie näher heran und drehte das Licht direkt auf den Mund ihres Opfers. Unter dem hellen Licht konnten sie die grünliche Färbung der Haut erkennen.

Das hatten sie im Hotel noch nicht bemerkt.

„Was könnte das verursacht haben?", wollte Castle wissen, bevor Kate die Chance hatte zu fragen.

„Wenn es eine Quetschung wäre, würde ich sagen, dass jemand die Hand über ihr Gesicht gehalten hat, aber die Färbung stimmt nicht mit einer Quetschung überein."

Kate und ihr Mann sahen sich an. Das sagte ihnen, was es nicht war, aber nicht, was es war. „Vielleicht eine Chemikalie?", bot sie an und schaute den Gerichtsmediziner an.

Der ältere Mann nickte. „Ich habe einen Abstrich gemacht und diesen ebenfalls ein paar Türen weiter zur Analyse gegeben. Wir sollten innerhalb einer Stunde wissen, was es ist."

Neben ihr holte Castle tief Luft. „Also wurde sie vergiftet." Aufgrund ihrer Blicke fügte er hinzu: „Überlegen wir mal: die Chemikalie um ihren Mund herum, der Fakt, dass sie nicht geatmet hat als sie auf den Boden fiel. Das passt doch."

Er war auf der richtigen Spur. Beckett schaute zwischen ihrem Partner und dem Gerichtsmediziner hin und her.

„Ich würde sagen, dass das wahrscheinlich so war", stimmte Dr. Lee zu, wenn auch widerwillig. „Wobei ich noch unsicher bin, wie es verabreicht wurde."

Beckett nickte, schaute lange Zeit auf Susan Murphys Mageninhalt. Ihr eigener Magen rebellierte und sie musste wegschauen. „Werden Sie anrufen, wenn Sie die Autopsie beendet und die Testergebnisse vorliegen haben? Es wäre einfacher nach einem Verdächtigen zu suchen, wenn wir wüssten, ob es jemand mit einer Tablettendose, ein paar Pflanzen oder einem Fläschchen Gift ist."

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Detective Rauf Sie informieren wird, nachdem ich ihm Bescheid gegeben habe", sagte der Doktor nicht allzu freundlich.

Na gut. Verstanden.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Detective um, immer bedacht, freundlich zu bleiben als sie ihn bat, Sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Er nickte und erinnerte sie daran, das Gleiche zu tun.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir bleiben in Verbindung", versprach sie, zog sanft an Castles Hemdärmel.

Er folgte ihr ohne Widerspruch.

* * *

Vielleicht war es nicht ganz fair, etwas länger im Leichenschauhaus zu bleiben, aber Aragon meinte, sie habe das Sortieren des Krams sehr gut unter Kontrolle als sie nachfragten, und außerdem war es immer lustig, Lanie zu nerven.

Die Doktorin hatte Ryan und Esposito die Information schon gegeben, wegen der sie gekommen waren, aber in gegenseitigem Einverständnis beschlossen sie noch zu bleiben, um ihr noch andere Fragen zu stellen – ein paar mit Bezug auf den Fall wie auch andere.

Irgendwann legte Lanie ihren Kopf schief. „Okay, was macht ihr beiden noch hier? Seid ihr so gelangweilt, wenn Castle nicht zum Spielen da ist?"

Ryan schaute seinen Partner an und warf ihrer Freundin ein Unschuldslächeln zu. „Natürlich nicht. Wir wollten nur mal wieder mit dir reden, Lanie. Wir haben dich kaum gesehen, seit du wieder aus Louisiana da bist.

„Ah-ha", meinte sie mit rollenden Augen. „Ich wette, wenn ich Castle jetzt anriefe, würdet ihr sofort mit ihm sprechen wollen."

„Nee, das wollten wir nicht. Und außerdem wirst du nicht anrufen, weil du weißt, dass Beckett und Castle nicht gestö…rt werden wollen", ließ Ryan den Satz ausklingen und blinzelte verwirrt zu Lanies Handy.

Hm. Warum rief Beckett an?

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", witzelte Lanie. Sie nahm den Anruf an und schaltete ihn auf Lautsprecher, bevor einer von ihnen was sagen konnte. „Hey, Kate. Ich dachte, dass du noch ein paar Tage länger untergetaucht bist."

Das Lachen von Beckett hallte durch das Zimmer. „Äh, ja. Bin ich auch. Aber dann wurden wir wegen etwas um Hilfe gebeten und ich könnte dein schlaues Köpfchen brauchen."

Espo näherte sich dem Handy. „Hey, Captain. Unsere schlauen Köpfchen? Bist du an einem Fall dran?"

Lanie unterbrach ihn. „Die Jungs sind hier und nerven mich während ich den Papierkram des Tages erledige. Du bist auf Lautsprecher."

„Ah, und jap, sowas in der Art." Nach einem Augenblick antwortete Beckett. „Es geht um eine Frau, die in ihrem Badezimmer gefunden wurde. Sie hatte den Kopf angeschlagen, aber das war nicht die Todesursache."

„Was dann?", fragte Lanie, und kam so Ryan zuvor, der gerade einen neckenden Kommentar abgeben wollte.

„Wir denken, dass sie vergiftet wurde. Wir sind nur nicht sicher mit was oder wie genau und die Testergebnisse sind noch nicht da."

„Nicht, dass wir sie in naher Zukunft überhaupt erfahren werden", fügte Castle hinzu, seine Stimme selbst durch die Telefonleitung trocken klingend. „Die hiesige Polizei ist nicht gerade glücklich, dass wir helfen sollen. Der Detective erinnert mich irgendwie an Perlmutter… nur netter."

Ryan schnaubte. Jeder war netter als Perlmutter.

„Wir rufen an, um Ideen zu sammeln", fuhr Beckett fort. „Alles, was wir wissen ist, dass sie einen grünlichen Rückstand um ihren Mund herum hatte. Was auch immer ihr verabreicht wurde ließ ihren Atem stocken bevor sie fiel. Also… was meinst du?"

Dieses Mal konnte Ryan den Mund nicht halten. „Warte, warte mal eine Sekunde. Du willst also sagen, dass du und Castle im Urlaub seid – ein Urlaub, der eure Batterien wieder auffüllen und euch auf euer Baby vorbereiten soll – und ihr seid in eine Mordfallermittlung verwickelt?"

Beckett seufzte. „Ja, Ryan. Das will ich sagen."

„Du kannst echt nicht ausspannen, oder?"

Sein Boss schnaubte. „Anscheinend nicht. Wir wollten nichts damit zu tun haben, aber das Resort hat um Hilfe gebeten und ich konnte nicht wirklich nein sagen. Also, helft uns das schnell zu erledigen, damit wir wieder Urlaub machen können."

„Okay", meinte Lanie mit einem Seufzer. „Wisst ihr, ob sie letztens was gegessen hatte?"

„Wir haben den Mageninhalt zu Gesicht bekommen", antwortete Castle mit offensichtlichem Ekel. „Er schien ziemlich frisch für, naja, Mageninhalt."

„Okay, dann war die Verabreichungsmethode am wahrscheinlichsten durch Essen oder Trinken. Ich würde sagen, dass es flüssiges Gift war oder eine zerbröselte Tablette. Der grüne Rückstand könnte das Essen selber oder von dem Gift sein."

„Irgendeine Idee, was sie eingenommen haben könnte?"

„Könnte alles sein, von einer Überdosis Beruhigungsmittel bis zu was Natürlichem wie Digitalis. Wenn ich den Bericht ihrer Giftanalyse nicht selber sehe, kann ich nicht sicher sein."

Beckett atmete aus. „Danke, Lanie. Danke, Jungs. Wir bringen euch Geschenke mit."

„Hoffentlich was Schönes", rief Espo mit einem Grinsen.

Lanie schüttelte den Kopf und rollte die Augen in seine Richtung. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich noch eine andere Idee habe, Mädel."

„Du bist die Beste."

Die drei kicherten als der Anruf endete.

„Immer diese beiden", murmelte Ryan mit schüttelndem Kopf.

„Es scheint sie immer aufzusuchen, nicht wahr?", überlegte Lanie. „Oh, apropos auf das Baby vorbereiten. Ich will ihr eine Party im Revier schmeißen. Kann ich auf eure Hilfe zählen?"

Ryan schaute seinen Partner an. „Äh, hm, willst du das echt machen? Ich war keine große Hilfe mit Jennys letztes Jahr. Ich kann mich sogar erinnern, dass ihr zwei mir gesagt habt, ich solle aufhören zu helfen."

„Und du kennst mich, Lanie", druckste Esposito herum. „Ich-"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Überlegt es euch, okay? Ihr seid auch Freunde - von beiden. Ich will nicht alles auf Martha und Alexis abwälzen. Vor allem, wenn sie ihr wahrscheinlich noch eine private Party geben."

„Das ist schon wahr", stimmte Espo zu, „aber-"

Ein Nebelhorn, sein Klingelton für SMS, unterbrach ihn. Ryan sah zu, wie er das Handy von seinem Gürtel wegmachte.

„Das ist Aragon. Sie hat etwas für uns. Wir reden später weiter."

Lanie seufzte und winkte ab. „Sicherlich ist sie das. Überlegt es euch einfach, okay? Eure Hilfe wäre geschätzt."

Ryan ließ seinem Partner den Vortritt beim Hinausgehen, drehte sich aber schnell zurück. „Wir überlegen es uns, Lanie."

„Gut. Jetzt verschwindet."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Hayley anzurufen war seine Idee.

Nachdem sie von dem Treffen im Leichenschauhaus zurück waren und dann mit Lanie und den Jungs gesprochen hatten, besprachen er und Kate die beste Vorgehensweise. Sie mussten nochmal mit Anthony reden, aber Castles SMS an den Tagesmanager blieb unbeantwortet. Anstatt wartend herumzusitzen machte er also die Entscheidung ihre gemeinsame Freundin anzurufen um mehr über Susan Murphy zu erfahren.

„Na schau einer an, wer ruft denn da an", stichelte Hayley als sie abnahm. „Alexis erzählte, dass ihr auf Hawaii wäret; schon wieder da?"

„Äh, nein, noch nicht. Wir sind noch ein paar Tage hier, aber wir möchten dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Wenn du gerade nicht zu beschäftigt bist."

„Oh Schätzchen, wo seid ihr jetzt schon wieder reingerutscht, Rick?"

Von dem Platz neben ihm ließ Kate ein Schnauben hören. „Wir haben keine Probleme, Hayley", rief sie und lehnte die Wange an seinen Arm. Castle drehte sich und küsste ihre Haare. „Wir helfen dem Resort mit einem Fall."

„Macht ihr zwei denn nie 'ne Pause?"

„Hey", protestierte Rick während er das Lachen von seiner Frau durch sein Hemd spürte. „Wir haben eine Pause gemacht. Machen Pause. Wir sind eben multitaskingfähig während wir pausieren."

Hayley seufzte in sein Ohr. „Okay, was gibt's denn?"

Bedacht, nicht zu triumphierend zu klingen, sagte er ihr den Namen des Opfers. „Sie ist aus New York und teilte ihre Zeit zwischen hier und dort. Das ist eigentlich alles, was wir grade wissen."

„Und was genau möchtest du rausfinden?"

„Ob sie irgendwelche ausstehenden Probleme daheim hatte. Beschwerden gegen sie, jemand, der Gründe hätte, sie umzubringen", antwortete Kate für ihn, setzte sich ein wenig auf. Ihre Fingerspitze stupste gegen ihren Bauch, ohne Zweifel versuchend, ihre kickboxende, Fußball spielende und steppende Tochter zu beruhigen. „Sie hatte etwas mit einem Barkeeper hier im Resort laufen und hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Wenn sie also eifersüchtige Ex-Freunde hat, wäre das ein guter Punkt um anzufangen."

„Alles klar, gebt mir eine Minute. Lasst uns sehen, was Miss Murphys Akte zu sagen hat."

„Danke, Hayley", rief Kate. „Ich weiß, dass du beschäftigt bist."

„Eigentlich ist heute ein ruhiger Tag. Ich habe einen Fall gestern Abend abgeschlossen und ich warte auf Antwort von einer Quelle für einen anderen. Ihr habt den perfekten Zeitpunkt erwischt."

„Da hatten wir gutes Timing", meinte Rick. Er hörte Hayleys Finger auf dem Keyboard tippen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wurde er daran erinnert, warum es eine gute Idee gewesen war, die Privatdetektei an sie zu übergeben. So sehr er auch die coolen Gerätschaften und das herrliche Büro liebte, besaß sie die Leidenschaft für diese Art von Arbeit, die er nicht hatte. Natürlich war er auch erpicht, die Bösewichte zu finden und den Guten Gerechtigkeit zu bringen, aber sein Platz war bei Beckett, mit den Jungs auf dem Zwölften.

„Okay", ließ Hayley ein paar Minuten später verlauten. „Susan Murphy war die Finanzdirektorin einer ziemlich großen Firma in Manhattan. Keine Beziehungen sind aufgelistet; sie war nie verheiratet und hat keine Kinder. Keine Geldprobleme, keine massiven Schulden."

Das klang nicht gerade vielversprechend, aber wenigstens half es, Dinge auszuschließen.

Kate erwiderte den Gedanken und bat die Freundin fortzufahren.

„Ihre Polizeiakte ist auch unauffällig, aber hier ist was Interessantes: Sie wird gerade von einer Frau namens Catriona Mooney verklagt. Es geht um viel Geld."

Castle richtete sich auf und sah seine Frau an. Jetzt kamen sie der Sache näher.

„Kannst du diese Catriona durchleuchten? Ob sie vielleicht die Mittel hat, jemanden anzuheuern?

Hayley gluckste. „Ich kann sogar was Besseres bieten. Catriona Mooney ist vor drei Tagen weggeflogen. Nach Kauai, Hawaii. Auf ihrer Kreditkarte gibt eine ungebuchte Position für ein Zimmer im Hanalei Winds Resort und Spa Hotel. Und es sieht aus, als ob schon jede Menge Zeit und Geld an der Poolbar investiert hat."

Beckett grinste, nahm das Handy aus seiner Hand. „Danke, Hayley. Wir sind dir was schuldig."

„Naja, ich liebe Macadamianüsse… falls ihr euch wundert."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen", sagte Kate mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Ich maile euch ein Foto, damit ihr wisst, nach wem ihr suchen müsst."

„Perfekt." Castle wartete, bis Kate den Anruf beendet hatte und klatschte die Hände zusammen. „Nun, Captain, was sagst du zu einer Runde Schwimmen vor dem Abendessen? Ich biete sogar meinen exzellenten Service als Bedienung an, um dir einen Drink zu bringen. Ohne Alkohol, selbstverständlich."

„Klar, ärger' mich nur." Kate lehnte sich näher zu ihm und fingerte an seinen Hemdknöpfen während sie den Kopf hob um ihren Mund über seinen zu streichen. „Ich denke, das lässt sich arrangieren. Ich hole die Handtücher."

* * *

„Siehst du was?"

Als sie auf das dicht belagerte Pooldeck traten, schauten sie sich schnell um, ob sie die kleine Brünette von dem Foto, das Hayley ihnen gemailt hatte, entdeckten. Als das negativ ausfiel, besetze Beckett eine Liege im hintersten Eck, was ihnen einen großen Vorteil fürs Beobachten als auch einen warmen Strahl Sonnenlicht bescherte. Bis jetzt war ihre Verdächtige noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Kate leckte ihre Lippen und blätterte eine Seite ihres Buches um, während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Noch nicht. Es ist aber laut Hayley früher als die Uhrzeit auf den Belastungen, also könnte sie noch kommen."

„Oder sie könnte schon mitten in der Nacht abgereist sein nachdem sie Susan vergiftete", überlegte Castle. „Warum sollte sie bleiben um dann erwischt zu werden?"

Kates Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Weil weglaufen einen schuldig aussehen lässt. Und", hier stoppte sie um auf das Foto auf Ricks Handy zu blicken, „ich denke nicht, dass Catriona als schuldig gelten will. Schau, die Frau, die grade die Bar verlässt. Ist sie das?"

Ihr Mann schaute sich um und versuchte nicht zu lange auf jede Person zu starren. „Sieht so aus. Soll ich uns Nachschub holen?"

Er drehte sich zur Seite, setzte seine Füße flach auf das Pooldeck und griff nach ihrem fast leeren Milkshake-Glas. Beckett hielt es außer Reichweite, schlürfte den letzten Rest durch den Strohhalm. „Warum mach' ich das nicht, Babe?"

Catriona würdigte sie kaum eines zweiten Blickes als sie den Beton überquerte und erschrak erst als Beckett sich neben ihr auf einer Liege niederließ.

„Catriona Mooney?"

Die Augen der anderen Frau verengten sich, huschten über Kates Gesicht, ihren Badeanzug und die Schwellung ihres Bauches. „Kenne ich Sie?"

„Nein." Beckett schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten. Über Susan Murphy."

Catrionas Kinn fiel herunter. „Oh, das ist _unterste Schublade_ ", spottete sie. „Hat diese blöde Kuh Sie dazu gebracht? Mich am Pool zu belästigen? Hat sie, nicht wahr? Und sie hat auch noch eine _schwangere_ Frau geschickt. Das ist einfach erbärmlich."

Beckett hielt eine unfreundliche Antwort darauf zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Susan hat mich zu gar nichts gebracht."

„Oh, aber sicher doch."

„Ich gehöre zum NYPD", fuhr Beckett fort und schnitt so die giftigen Worte von Mooney ab, die sie als nächstes für sie gehabt haben könnte. „Susan Murphy ist tot, Catriona. Ihre Leiche wurde heute Morgen gefunden."

Kate sah, wie Catrionas Augen sich aufgrund dieser Neuigkeiten weiteten. Die Zornesröte wurde etwas weniger in den Wangen der Frau, aber Mooney biss ihre Zähne aufeinander, schluckte schwer und sagte nichts.

„Und ihrer Wut und den Kratzern an ihrem Arm nach zu urteilen, kann ich mir denken, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun hatten."

„Wollen Sie mich veräppeln?" Mooneys Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich hatte nichts mit dem Tod dieser schrecklichen Fr-"

Castle ließ sich auf die Liege bei Kates Hüfte plumpsen. „Hi, hallo, ich bin Richard Castle, ich gehöre zu ihr. Warum unterhalten wir uns nicht an einem Platz, wo wir ungestört sind? Bevor der ganze Pool mithört."

„Nein", brauste Catriona auf. „Nein, ich denke, dass wir alle mithören lassen sollten. Weil ich denke, Polizei oder nicht, dass Sie mich beschuldigen, etwas getan zu haben, was ich nicht war. Und ich habe das Recht, mich zu verteidigen."

Beckett hob eine Hand und versuchte die Situation so gut wie möglich zu entschärfen. „Warum erzählen Sie uns nicht, was Sie über Susan wissen. Ich nehme an, dass Sie ihr während Ihres Aufenthaltes hier begegnet sind?"

„Unglücklicherweise. Schauen Sie, ich hasse sie. Sie hat mein Leben ruiniert. Sie meldete mich wegen Unterschlagung von Mitteln an den Führungsstab, obwohl es _ihr_ Fehler war. Sie war so in Eile ihre _Insel-Auszeit_ anzutreten, dass sie das Geld auf ein falsches Konto gebucht hat. Als es jemand bemerkt hat, war es zu spät und es war weg. Anstatt ihren Fehler einzusehen, hat sie mir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben. Wegen ihr wurde ich gefeuert und jetzt muss ich schauen, wie _ich_ über die Runden komme."

„Also sind Sie ihr gefolgt und haben Sie konfrontiert. Sie beide haben gekämpft und dann haben Sie sie umgebracht", schlug Castle vor.

Mooney setzte sich auf. „Sie sind verrückt. Ich folgte ihr um dem Feigling zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht für immer auf Hawaii verstecken kann. Sie muss meinem Anwalt irgendwann antworten. Und die Kratzer? Die dumme Kuh griff _mich_ an und kratzte _mich_. Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich wusste, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, mir das auch noch anzuhängen. Aber ich habe sie nicht getötet. Ich wollte, dass die für das, was sie mir angetan hat, bezahlt – im buchstäblichsten Sinn. Sie kann das schlecht machen, wenn sie tot ist, oder?"

Becketts Augen glitten zu Castle, eine Braue hochgezogen. Glaubte er Catriona? Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es tat.

„Wo waren Sie letzte Nacht?", wollte er wissen. „So um 23 Uhr?"

Catriona lächelte wieder spöttisch. „Auf einer Dinner-Kreuzfahrt. Durch den Concierge hier gebucht. Sie können das sicherlich prüfen. Und dann bin ich mit einem Typen von der Kreuzfahrt heim gegangen. Bin erst vor ein paar Stunden wieder im Hotel angekommen. Das können Sie sicher auch irgendwie bestätigen lassen."

Sie stand auf, schnappte sich den lachsfarbenen Sarong vom Kopfende der Liege und stürmte davon. Beckett bemerkte, dass mehr als ein paar Augenpaare Catriona hinterher schauten als sie abdampfte.

„Nun ja", fing Castle an, nahm den Bereich um den Pool in Augenschein und lächelte freundlich in die Runde um die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu zerstreuen. „Das lief gut."

Kate fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar und konnte nur schnauben.

„Wir müssen auf unser Zimmer zurück und neu planen", meinte sie. Ihr Mann stand aber auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Was machst du denn?"

Rick wackelte mit den Fingern. „Zuerst gehen wir schwimmen. Komm mit."

Sie konnte ihr Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, nahm seine Hand und erlaubte ihm, ihr von der Liege aufzuhelfen.

* * *

Es war schon spät, aber der Tag nahm ein gutes Ende.

Nicht nur, dass Lanie bestätigt hatte, dass der Speichel, welcher an ihrer Leiche gefunden wurde von einem Mann stammte und so Ryan und Esposito Hoffnung auf eine Spur gab, nein, im Chaos der Habseligkeiten, die sie von der Wohnung des Opfers hergebracht hatten, gelang es Aragon irgendwie genau das auszugraben was sie brauchten: ein aktuelles Foto – ein geselliges Foto zudem, welches das Opfer mit einem Mann zeigte, der behauptet hatte, sie noch nie vorher gesehen zu haben. Ein Mann, der ein starkes Motiv hatte, Anita Ramirez zu töten.

Sie hatten schon eine Anfrage beim Gericht angefordert, den Typen aufgrund der Fakten, die sie erfahren hatten, zur Abgabe einer DNS-Probe zu zwingen. Ein Team von uniformierten Beamten war zu seiner Wohnung geschickt worden, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Nicht, dass er Hals über Kopf die Stadt verließ, während sie auf den Beschluss warteten.

„Das war ein richtig guter Fund, Aragon", lobte Esposito und ließ ein weiteres kaputtes Erinnerungsstück in die Tüte fallen, die später entsorgt wurde. Da es keine Familienangehörigen gab, würde der Rest von Anita Ramirez Sachen in Kartons verpackt und eingelagert werden. Es war ein mühsamer Prozess, aber sie kamen ziemlich schnell voran.

Aragon lächelte. „Du klingst so überrascht, Esposito. Ich bin ganz gut mit Details. Außerdem habe ich schon genug Spielzeug in Kleidern gefunden, dass ich immer in den Hosentaschen nachschaue, bevor sie in Waschmaschine kommen."

Esposito schnaubte und nahm einen Stapel von Dingen, die verpackt werden mussten. Ryan hatte schon einen Karton nach unten zum Einlagern gebracht, eine genaue Auflistung des Inhaltes auf den Deckel geklebt. Dieser Karton lag in seiner Verantwortung. „Ja, ja, ich versteh' schon. Ich habe es aber als Kompliment gemeint. Ohne dich und Lanie würden wir uns immer noch im Kreis drehen."

Im Augenwinkel sah er Aragons sich neigenden Kopf und das sanfte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Denkst du echt, dass wir den Kerl haben?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

Er nickte. „Jap. Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir von Anfang an, dass er es war."

„Naja, wenn dein Bauchgefühl das so sagt", witzelte sie und hob ihr Kinn wieder an. „Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte."

„Ja, ich auch", sagte er, warf ein weiteres Teil in die Mülltüte. „Und nicht nur, weil das bedeutet, dass ich diesen Mist nur einmal sortieren muss."

Ihr Lachen hallte im Konferenzraum wider und hob seine Stimmung noch mehr. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie deine Wohnung aussieht, Javi, wenn du denkst, Sortieren passiert nur einmal."

Esposito blinzelte. Meinte sie, was er dachte, was sie meint?

„Seine Wohnung ist eine Single-Bude, Aragon", stichelte Ryan während er in den Konferenzraum trat und bewahrte ihn so vor der peinlichen Stille, die eingetreten war. „Also kannst du es dir vorstellen."

„Kann sie _nicht_. Klar, ich muss ein bisschen aufräumen, aber das ist einfach. Ich mach' das normalerweise auch."

Ryan und Aragon lachten spöttisch und holten sich noch mehr Zeug.

„Was denn? Mach' ich", behauptete Esposito. „Einmal die Woche. Meistens."

Marisa lachte wieder und rollte ihre Augen. „Mein Kind muss das öfter machen. Oder er darf nicht fernsehen."

„Haha, hey", begann Ryan und freute sich darauf, Esposito noch mehr zu necken. „Vielleicht kannst du Javi das System beibringen."

„Halt' die Klappe", meckerte er und warf seinem Partner ein zusammengeknülltes Papier an den Kopf. Ryan wich leicht aus, fing den Papierball sogar und schmiss ihn sofort zurück.

Ihnen gegenüber schüttelte Aragon den Kopf. „Naja, während ihr beide spielt, werde ich mich wieder an die Arbeit machen."

* * *

„Also war es Catriona nicht", seufzte Beckett als sie zurück in ihre Suite kamen. Sie zitterte wegen der kalten Luft vom Deckenventilator auf ihrer Haut. Es war warm genug tagsüber, so dass der kühlende Luftzug angenehm war, aber seit die Sonne zu sinken begann, war es nicht länger nötig. Vor allem, da sie noch in den feuchten Badeklamotten steckten.

Castle griff hinter ihren Rücken um den Schalter zu betätigen, der den Deckenventilator stoppte und küsste bei der Gelegenheit den Nacken seiner Frau. Sie zitterte erneut (aus einem völlig anderen Grund dieses Mal hoffte er), entfernte sich aber nicht von ihm.

„Außer sie reservierte, ging dann aber gar nicht", bot er an. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie herum und er hielt ihren Bauch zwischen seinen Handflächen. Kate summte, vertraute ihm, dass er sie nicht fallen lassen würde und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Und die Kreuzfahrtlinie hat den Concierge angelogen, als er anrief?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine. Sie hatte Recht in dem Punkt. Sie schauten zu, wie der Mann angerufen hatte, um bestätigen zu lassen, dass Catriona tatsächlich an Bord gegangen war. „So sehr ich auch hasse es zu sagen, wir sind wieder ganz am Anfang."

Er mochte die Frustration in ihrer Stimme nicht, das nervende Gefühl, weil man nicht weiterkam in dem Fall. In dem Fall, der nicht mal richtig ihrer war. „Vielleicht schon", meinte er und strich seinen Daumen über ihren Bauch. Er spürte das Gewebe des Badeanzugs an seinem Finger anstatt das sanfte Gleiten ihrer weichen Haut. „Aber zumindest können wir ein paar Sachen ausschließen."

Kate drehte sich in seinen Armen um und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter drückte sich eng zwischen ihnen an. „Das ist richtig", stimmte sie zu.

„Hmm, warum vergessen wir das nicht alles für heute Abend, machen uns frisch und gehen zum Abendessen?", murmelte er. „Dann können wir uns morgen früh gleich wieder dran machen. Naja, vielleicht nicht zu früh", verbesserte sich Rick und sah ihre Augen mit einer Idee aufleuchten. Was hatte er gesagt?

„Nein, nicht zu früh", stimmte Kate sanft zu. Sie drückte ihren Mund an seinen, bevor er fragen konnte, was sie gerade für eine Eingebung hatte. Er öffnete seine Lippen ohne zu zögern für Kate, und sein Atem war schwer als sie sich wieder von ihm löste. „Ich weiß nämlich genau, mit wem wir reden müssen."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Castles Stirn legte sich in Falten als er am nächsten Morgen aus der Dusche stieg und er Kate mit jemandem reden hörte. Sie verließ das Bad zuerst, ließ ihn unbeholfen und dumm grinsend unter der Dusche alleine, aber dass sie gleich wieder in die Ermittlungen einsteigen wollte, hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Wir haben keine anderen Pläne. Außer, du hast welche? Falls ja, können wir ein-", hörte ihre Stimme auf um der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung zuzuhören. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du oder Martha eure Pläne umschmeißen müsst um uns abzuholen."

Ah, sie sprach mit Alexis. Seine Tochter und Mutter hatten angeboten, sie in ein paar Tagen am Flughafen willkommen zu heißen, damit sie sich nicht um ein Taxi oder ein Ruf-Auto kümmern mussten nachdem sie den halben Tag unterwegs gewesen waren. Kate hatte wohl entschieden, es endgültig abzuklären.

„Es macht deinem Vater und mir nichts aus, selber nach Hause zu kommen, Alexis, das verspreche ich. Okay, okay. Eins zu null für dich", lachte sie und schickte dadurch Zuneigung durch seinen ganzen Körper. Nach dem Auf und Ab der letzten Jahre war es mehr als gut, die Beziehung zu sehen, die seine Frau und älteste Tochter geschmiedet hatten. „In diesem Fall sehen wir dich oder euch am Flughafen. Und wir werden nicht versuchen wegzuschleichen, um hier im Paradies zu bleiben."

Castle schnaubte. Nicht, dass er den Gedanken schon hatte. Oder sie.

Kate gluckste und er ließ sich vom Klang ihrer Fröhlichkeit ins Schlafzimmer ziehen. Sie stand bei der Schiebetür, die auf die hawaiianische Veranda führte. Sie trug dunkle Leggings und eine Tunika in den Farben des Sonnenuntergangs. Die noch nassen Locken fielen über ihre Schultern, ihr Handy am Ohr. Sein Herz machte einen Satz in seiner Brust, es klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Sie strahlte förmlich.

„Ja, er ist grade reingekommen. Willst du mit ihm reden? Ahh, okay, ich sag's ihm." Beckett drehte sich um und ertappte ihn dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Ihr Lächeln wurde weicher und zog ihn magisch an. Sie formte ‚Ruf' Alexis später an' mit ihrem Mund, gab das Handy aber nicht her.

„Ich sehe schon, wie es hier läuft", lamentierte er mit einem gespielten Seufzer. „Du telefonierst und ich muss die Leute dann zurückrufen."

Kate lachte erneut und tätschelte ihn mit gespieltem Mitgefühl und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Gespräch. „Sie kickt mich wie verrückt die meiste Zeit. Sie macht den schwarzen Gürtel in Karate noch bevor sie auf der Welt ist."

Obwohl sie es noch nicht verkündet hatten, konnten sie es vor ihren Familien nicht zurückhalten zu sagen, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde. Zuerst war es vor Jim rausgerutscht, dann vor seiner Mutter und Alexis. Danach war es eine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, es Lanie und den Jungs auch zu sagen.

Seine Hand streichelte die Schwellung ihres Bauches, wartete, ob ihre Tochter wieder ihre Übungen machte. Als kein Tritt als Antwort kam, senkte er den Kopf und küsste die Stelle, wo sie immer am aktivsten schien.

„Ich ziehe mich mal an", murmelte er zu Kate, erschrak aber, als sie einen Finger unter das Handtuch steckte, das an seiner Hüfte zusammengesteckt war. „Dann können wir deiner Spur folgen."

„Also gut", flüsterte sie zustimmend, deckte mit einer Hand das Mikrofon ab und küsste ihn.

Er ging zum Schrank um Kleider zu holen während sie weiter mit Alexis telefonierte.

Zwanzig Minuten später traten sie in die Sonne und suchten nach der einzigen Person, mit der sie noch nicht gesprochen hatten, seit sie im Mordfall von Susan Murphy ermittelten: die Person, die sie aufgefunden hatte.

Detective Rauf hat die Details über das, was sie gesagt hatte, als sie von der Polizei befragt wurde, nicht mitgeteilt. Sie hatten die Geschichte zwar von Anthony gehört als er sie aufs Laufende brachte, aber die Frau, die Susan Murphys Leiche tatsächlich entdeckt hatte, war nach Hause geschickt worden bevor sie mit den Ermittlungen angefangen hatten. Sie hofften, dass sie heute wieder zurück kam, aber wenn nicht, würden sie ihre Adresse brauchen. Die Geschehnisse aus ihrer Sicht zu hören war wichtig, um herauszufinden, wo sie etwas übersahen.

Zum Glück war die Gerüchteküche über Nacht am Brodeln gewesen und so konnten sie von einem Mitarbeiter des Resorts erfahren, wer Susan Murphys Leiche gefunden hatte. Ihr neuer Freund Konane war mehr als bereit, ihnen den Namen der Frau, wo sie sich generell aufhielt und eine kurze Wesensbeschreibung zu geben.

„Rosie ist ein Schatz", sagte er. „Wir haben ungefähr gleichzeitig vor langer, langer Zeit angefangen. Sie war zuerst für die Wäsche zuständig, Handtücher und Bettzeug für das komplette Resort musste sie waschen. Und auch noch praktisch ganz alleine. Ich habe Böden gewischt."

Castle nickte freundlich. Er mochte diesen Kerl.

„Sie wurde ziemlich schnell zum Zimmermädchen befördert", fuhr Konane fort, „und ein paar Jahre später kam noch eine Beförderung."

Kate lächelte. „Es klingt, als ob Sie sie bewundern."

Konane lachte. „Jeder hier tut das. Sie arbeitet hart, erledigt meistens mehr Aufgaben, als sie eigentlich müsste. Sie übernimmt Schichten von Leuten, die nicht zur Arbeit kommen können. Sie mag zwar eine Vorgesetzte sein, aber sie verhält sich nicht so. Tatsächlich ließ sie ihre, ich nehme an, man könnte es eine Assistentin nennen, mehr von ihren Aufgaben übernehmen und sie machte wieder Zimmer sauber, wie früher."

„Warum denn das?", fragte Beckett mit geneigtem Kopf.

Konane schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber wenn Sie sie suchen, werden Sie sie nicht im Büro finden um Papiere und Bestellungen zu bearbeiten. Sie ist unterwegs um alles für den späteren Check-In vorzubereiten."

„Wissen Sie, wo sie gerade ist?", wunderte sich Castle. „In welchem Gebäude, meine ich."

Der andere Mann schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Sie holt die Liste und geht von Gebäude zu Gebäude. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass sie normalerweise am anderen Ende des Geländes anfängt und sich zur Rezeption vorarbeitet."

„Wann hat sie angefangen?"

Konane warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr und schaute zum Himmel als er in seinen Kopf zählte. „Ungefähr vor zwei Stunden. Je nachdem, wie viel Zimmer auf der Liste stehen…"

Rick nickte und griff nach seinem Geldbeutel in seiner Gesäßtasche. „Wir werden sie finden. Vielen Dank, Konane. Für die Zeit, die Sie sich genommen haben, um mit uns zu reden."

Er drückte einen Zwanzig-Dollar-Schein in die Hand des Mannes, ignorierte den Protest, dass das nicht nötig wäre.

„Für Ihre Zeit, und dafür, dass es Spaß macht, mit Ihnen zu reden", erklärte er. „Danke."

Kate dankte ihm ebenfalls, schlang ihren Arm um Castles und ging Richtung Tür.

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie Rosie ausfindig machten. Sie hatten ein Gebäude per Zufall ausgesucht, das sie zuerst absuchen würden, und Castle war sicher, dass sie die Frau gefunden hatten. Mit ihren weichen Gesichtszügen und ihre Haare in einem strengen Dutt sah Rosie Laka fast zerbrechlich aus. Selbst beim Hieven des Zimmermädchenwagens aus dem Aufzug sah sie graziös aus.

„Rosie?", rief Castle und hoffe, dass er sie nicht erschrocken hatte. Sie nickte, gab dem Wagen einen Schubs, damit er in einer Ecke stehen blieb, und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Hi, ich bin Rick Castle und das ist Captain Beckett. Wir arbeiten mit der Polizei von Hanalei zusammen um rauszufinden, was mit Susan Murphy passiert ist."

Rosies Augen huschten hinter ihn, als ob sie nach Gästen oder jemand anderem, der zuhören könnte, Ausschau hielt. „Ich habe der Polizei gestern Morgen schon alles erzählt."

Becketts Lächeln war freundlich als sie Schulter an Schulter mit ihm trat, und mauerte so Rosie ein bisschen ein. „Das wissen wir, Rosie, aber wir stehen der Polizei beratend zur Seite und wir haben gehofft, dass Sie uns alles nochmal erzählen können? Wir versuchen, das schnell aber dennoch korrekt aufzuklären. Wenn es Ihnen also nichts ausmacht, wären wir Ihnen sehr dankbar."

Die andere Frau atmete schwer aus, nickte aber. „Kommen Sie mit; ich kann die Zimmer abarbeiten während wir reden. Es kommt eine große Gruppe Gäste heute Abend an."

„Natürlich", antworteten sie gleichzeitig, stießen liebevoll ihre Ellenbogen zusammen als Rosie sich wegdrehte.

„Können Sie uns sagen, was gestern Morgen passiert ist?", fragte Kate und folgte Rosie in ein Zimmer einen Gang weiter.

„Miss Murphy hatte frische, warme Handtücher vor ihrer frühmorgendlichen Yogastunde angefordert. Ich brachte sie zu ihr, aber sie öffnete die Tür nicht, als ich anklopfte. Sie war sehr pingelig wegen der Handtücher und ich musste sicher gehen, dass sie auch ankamen. Nach ein paar Minuten benutzte ich den Generalschlüssel und ließ mich selber hinein. Die Lampe war an, aber Miss Murphy war nirgends im Raum und sie hat nicht geantwortet, als ich rief. Ich nahm an, dass sie gar nicht in der Suite war oder tief schlief."

Castle und Beckett nickten gleichzeitig, ermutigten sie fortzufahren. Rosie nahm Lappen und Putzmittel und ging zu den großen Fenstern am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Also wollte ich die Handtücher ins Badezimmer legen. Die Tür war geschlossen als ich dort ankam, und sobald ich sie aufgezogen hatte, sah ich sie, ihre Leiche und das… das Blut. Ich ließ die Handtücher fallen und schrie um Hilfe."

„Das ist alles?", frage Beckett mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sie haben die Leiche nicht angefasst, um nach einem Puls zu fühlen?"

Rosie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich… Ihre Augen waren offen, sie schaute, als ob… Ich habe sie nicht angefasst."

Sie nickten erneut und beobachteten, wie ihre Bewegungen weniger graziös, aber fahriger wurden.

„Was können Sie uns noch sagen, Rosie?", ermutigte Castle als Beckett die Befragung unterbrach. „Haben Sie sie gut gekannt?"

Rosie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Sind Sie sicher? Sie war ein Langzeitgast, ich bin sicher, dass Sie schon vorher mit ihr zu tun hatten."

„Naja, natürlich habe ich das. Aber ich war nicht mit ihr befreundet. Überhaupt nicht."

Castle und seine Frau sahen sich an. „Erzählen Sie uns darüber", bat er.

„Über was?", wunderte sich Rosie und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„Darüber, wie sie überhaupt nicht mit Miss Murphy befreundet waren", half Kate auf die Sprünge, bewegte sich näher zu ihr. Rick spannte seine Schultern an und ignorierte das Bedürfnis, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Selbst wenn Rosie Susan Murphy verletzt hatte, würde sie nicht so dumm sein einer schwangeren Frau etwas anzutun; nicht, wenn noch jemand im Raum zugegen war.

Lakas Hand fiel vom Fenster, der Lappen in ihren Fingern schwingend. Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist… wir sollen keine Meinungen über die Gäste haben, aber sie war der absolute Albtraum."

„Wie das?", fragte Beckett, wobei selbst Rick über diese Information nicht verwundert war.

„Unhöflich, anspruchsvoll? In diesem Beruf bin ich es gewohnt, dass Leute durch mich hindurch sehen. Es geht um deren Erholung, alles in Reichweite haben, und ich verstehe das. Aber Miss Murphy ging… noch weiter. Sie behandelte uns alle wie Dreck. Und wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie sie es wollte? Oder so schnell sie es wollte? Sie ging direkt zum Management und legte eine Beschwerde nach der anderen ein."

„Haben Sie deshalb aufgehört, leitende Aufgaben zu übernehmen?", fragte Castle, da er sich an Konanes Hinweis auf Rosies veränderte Rolle erinnerte.

Sie kräuselte die Lippen. „Die gute _Sue_ hat mich des Stehlens beschuldigt und mich gemeldet. Natürlich habe ich nichts gestohlen, sie betrank sich und vergaß ihre teure Sonnenbrille in der Wohnung ihres ‚Lover der Woche'. Da aber eine Beschwerde von einem Gast eingereicht war, wurde ich praktisch degradiert."

Hm. Castle und seine Frau sahen sich wieder an und er lief mit ein paar kurzen Schritten zu den beiden. Wenn man ihn fragte, war das ein ziemlich gutes Motiv für Mord.

Rosie sah die beiden auf sie zukommen und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Und ich weiß, ich weiß, jetzt, da ich Ihnen das erzählt habe, denken Sie wahrscheinlich, dass ich gelogen habe, wie ich sie vorfand und dass ich sie getötet habe. Aber das habe ich nicht. Sie ist – war – eine Hexe, aber ich habe sie nicht umgebracht."

Kates legte ihren Kopf schief. „Rosie, wir wollen Ihnen glauben, aber-"

„Aber?", rief sie entsetzt aus. „Ich habe noch nie einen Strafzettel bekommen. Ich unterrichte Katechismus sonntags in der Kirche. Degradiert zu werden ließ mich die ganze Nacht weinen. Ich saß auf meiner Couch und habe Eis gegessen bis ich nicht mehr gerade sitzen konnte."

„Wo waren Sie, als sie ermordet wurde?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht bei meiner Schwester und ihren Kindern und ich kam von dort zur Arbeit, extra früher sogar, um diese verfluchten Handtücher abzuliefern." Ihre Augen flehten sie an zu verstehen, ihr im Zweifel zu glauben. „Sie können die Überwachungskameras prüfen, oder die Stempeluhren, nicht wahr?"

Er fühlte, dass er weich wurde. Einen Groll zu hegen machte sie nicht schuldig, nicht mal annähernd.

„Sie müssen mir glauben", bettelte sie. „Ich würde sie nie umbringen – ich würde niemanden umbringen. Mein Magen würde sich umdrehen."

In seinem Gehirn regte sich etwas. Ein Detail, das er noch nicht ganz benennen konnte.

Ein Blick zu Beckett zeigte, dass sie den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Was?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Etwas… ihr Magen würde sich umdrehen", wiederholte Kate, dachte über die Worte nach. Ihre Stirn war in Gedanken gerunzelt. „Sie sagten, dass das Licht an war, als Sie den Raum betraten", meinte sie und schaute zu Rosie zurück.

Die andere Frau nickte. „Die Lampe, die neben der Tür zur hawaiianischen Veranda steht, war eingeschaltet. Eine Decke war auf die Chaise geworfen und ein Tablett vom Zimmerservice stand auch darauf. Ich erinnere mich, weil, naja, es zu meinem Job gehört, diese Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen."

Castle blinzelte. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass ein Tablett vom Zimmerservice im Raum war, als er sich umsah während Beckett mit dem Manager und der hiesigen Polizei geredet hatte.

Zimmerservice. Magen. Mageninhalt.

Er drehte sich um, Becketts Gesicht schon direkt vor ihm. Gott, er liebte es, wenn sie auf der gleichen Wellenlänge waren.

„Das ist, wie sie vergiftet wurde."

„Da war kein Tablett im Raum", sagte er als ihr Gesichtsausdruck freudig wurde. „Was heißt, dass es jemand entfernt hat, nachdem Rosie im Zimmer war."

„Jemand wie unser Täter", bestätigte Kate und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm. Er griff instinktiv nach ihr, hielt ihre Hüften in seinen Händen.

„Das engt den Kreis ziemlich ein. Wie viele Zimmerservice-Leute waren es in dieser Nacht? Fünf?"

Rosie räusperte sich, ließ die beiden auseinanderfahren. Ricks Hände fielen von den Hüften seiner Frau. „Tatsächlich weniger als fünf. Susan beschwerte sich, terrorisierte oder meldete jeden zumindest einmal. Deshalb wurden all ihre Bestellungen über den Zimmerservice nur von einer Person vorbereitet und geliefert."

Rosie fuhr aufgrund ihrer Blicke fort: „Davis Keon, unser Nachtmanager."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Um wie viel willst du wetten, dass er Reißaus nimmt?"

Neben ihm rollte Beckett ihre Augen, wurde aber nicht langsamer. „Da gibt es nichts zu wetten, Castle. Wir haben ihn gestern nicht gesehen auf dem Weg zurück vom Pool. Wahrscheinlich war er schon gegangen gewesen."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf, weitete seine Lungen mit einem tiefen Atemzug. „Gestern hatten wir noch nichts. Und wie Rauf sagte, warteten sie noch auf die Laborergebnisse, also wusste die Polizei auch noch nichts. Er wird da sein."

„Und wenn nicht?", forderte sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue heraus. „Was gewinne ich?"

„Die weltbeste Rückenmassage vom attraktivsten Ehemann der Welt?"

Kate lachte und lehnte sich zur Seite um seinen Unterkiefer zu küssen. „Die bekomme ich doch schon. Clooney ist sehr talentiert."

„Du triffst mich hart", sagte er und drückte eine Handfläche gegen seine Brust, dankbar, dass sie jetzt über so etwas Witze machen konnten. „Aber ich liebe dich, also vergebe ich dir."

Seine Frau grinste, drückte ihr Lächeln für einen Moment länger gegen seine Wange, trat dann wieder einen Schritt zurück. Sie fuhren mit ihrem Spaziergang über das Resortgelände fort.

„Außerdem", meinte er weiter, „da ich eh gewinne, ist es egal."

„Ah-ha. Okay, du Teufelskerl, was willst _du_ im unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du gewinnst?"

Castle streichelte ihren Rücken und die beiden brachten es irgendwie fertig, nicht zu stolpern als er in ihren persönlichen Bereich kam. „Obwohl ich schon alles habe, was ich mir je wünschen könnte-" Er wartete auf ihr Kichern bevor er den Satz beendete: „- würde ich zu einer deiner Nackenmassagen nicht nein sagen."

Das ließ ihre Wangen erröten und ihr Lachen breiter werden.

„Okay", willigte sie ein, besiegelte den Handel mit einem harten Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Abgemacht. Jetzt lass uns unseren Killer schnappen."

Er grinste, und im Gleichschritt kamen sie um die letzte Kurve, die zu der Open-Air-Lobby führte.

Detective Rauf und zwei uniformierte Beamte warteten auf sie, gerade so, dass sie nicht von der Rezeption gesehen werden konnten. Der Detective begrüßte die beiden mit einem Nicken, sah fast erfreut aus, sie zu sehen. Oder, so nahm Castle an, so erfreut wie nur möglich, wenn sie seinen Fall für ihn so gut wie gelöst hatten. Nicht so verdrossen, zumindest.

„Wir haben jemand hinein geschickt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch da ist."

„Ist er das?", fragte Beckett mit einem Blick zur Rezeption.

Der Detective nickte. „Noch an seinem Schreibtisch. Im hinteren Büro."

Rick tat das Beste, um seinen Triumph im Rahmen zu halten, aber das Schnauben seiner Frau sagte ihm, dass Kate nicht darauf hereinfiel.

„Was ist also der Plan?", fragte sie nach.

Rauf zeigte auf die beiden anderen Beamten. „Wir gehen nach hinten um eine Szene zu vermeiden und führen ihn dann ab."

„Denken Sie nicht, dass er abhauen wird?", fragte Castle mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein." Raufs Mund kräuselte sich genervt wegen der Fragerei. „Er wird ziemlich leise mitkommen, denke ich. Aber", fügte er hinzu, „Sie dürfen natürlich hier vorne warten, für den Fall der Fälle."

„Nein, danke", sagte er schnell. „Ich komme mit Ihnen."

Der Detective nickte und schaute zu seinen beiden Leuten. „Alles klar dann. Lasst uns gehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sich die fünf auf den Weg nach hinten zum Eingang, den die Mitarbeiter benutzten. Castle und Beckett folgten den Polizisten während sie nach Davis Keons Büro suchten. Sobald sie in das Büro eingetreten waren, kam Davis herausgeschossen, schlug seine Schulter an den Türrahmen und mähte Castle um.

Ohne einen Blick zurück rannte Davis zur Rezeption. Castle rannte ihm mit einem Affenzahn hinterher und vertraute darauf, dass Beckett und die anderen Polizisten ihm folgen würden.

„Sagte Ihnen doch, dass er abhauen wird!", rief er und wusste ohne über die Schulter zu schauen, dass seine Frau ihre Augen rollte.

„Hör' auf anzugeben und fang' ihn, Castle!"

Davis witschte um eine Ecke, jeden, der in seinem Weg stand, niedertrampelnd. Rick folgte, half einem der geschockten Angestellten wieder auf und rutschte um die Rezeption herum in die Lobby.

Der Nachtmanager war schon fast auf dem Parkplatz, schubste ankommende Gäste ohne Rücksicht aus dem Weg. Castle war unglaublich froh, dass er seine normalen Schuhe heute angezogen hatte anstatt den Schlüpf-Sandalen, die er sonst den ganzen Urlaub über getragen hatte. Er hastete über die Fliesen und mit einem letzten Energieschub kam er endlich in Reichweite.

Er sprang auf Keons Rücken und umklammerte mit seinen Armen den Mann, damit er nicht abgeschüttelt werden konnte und sie landeten mit einem dumpfen Aufprall in einem Haufen auf dem Boden.

„Aua, verdammt noch mal", grummelte Davis von den Fliesen. „Ich wollte doch nur mit dem Valet reden! Ich habe schließlich ein Hotel zu führen, wissen Sie?"

Rick gab vor, über die Ausrede nachzudenken. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob der Valet auch Fluchtfahrzeuge zur Verfügung stellt, Davis. Was für Sie sehr schlecht ist. Aber, wissen Sie, so ein Detail wäre eine _großartige_ Idee für mein nächstes Buch."

Castle stand auf und vergewisserte sich, dass Davis nicht wieder fliehen würde, wenn er den Griff lockern würde. Zum Glück wehrte sich der andere Mann nicht, zog stattdessen die Schultern hoch und senkte den Kopf, um dem Starren der Schaulustigen auszuweichen.

Als er sich umdrehte, waren Beckett und das Trio von der hiesigen Polizei schon da.

„Hey Leute", begrüßte er sie. „Dachte, Sie sagten, er haue nicht ab?"

Obwohl sie wegen seiner Neckerei ihre Augen rollte, gab Beckett ihm ein stolzes Lächeln und trat dann zurück, um Detective Rauf übernehmen zu lassen.

„Davis Keon, Sie sind festgenommen für den Mord an Susan Murphy", kündigte Rauf an, während er ihm Handschellen anlegte und ihn dazu bewegte, loszulaufen. „Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Wenn Sie von dem Recht keinen Gebrauch machen, kann alles, was Sie sagen, vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben während des Verhörs das Recht auf einen Anwalt. Wenn Sie sich keinen leisten können, wird Ihnen einer gestellt. Haben Sie diese Rechte verstanden?"

„Ja. Aber bitte, warten… warten Sie doch. Sie müssen verstehen."

„Was verstehen, Mr. Keon?", fragte Beckett und ignorierte den Blick des Detectives. Davis redete, und er hatte nicht nach einem Anwalt verlangt. Sie würden ihn weiter reden lassen, selbst wenn er es tat, während er zum Polizeiauto geleitet wurde.

„Es sollte gar nicht so sein. Sie war eine Gefahr. Unsere Angestellten kündigten alle Fahrt, unsere Gäste wurden auch spärlicher. Die Einzigen, die sie mochten, waren die Barkeeper und Tennislehrer, mit denen sie schlief."

Castle und seine Frau sahen sich an. „Wissen Sie, ich bin kein Experte, aber ich erinnere mich genau daran, wie ich aus Hotels schon rausgeschmissen wurde. Ich meine, dass Mord nicht nötig ist."

Keon schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kannte den Besitzer. Sie bitten zu gehen war nicht machbar. Auf keinen Fall. Wir haben es versucht. Die Frau, die Anthonys Job vor ihm hatte? Sie ist deshalb nicht mehr hier."

Becketts Augenbrauen schossen hoch zu ihrem Haaransatz. „Also beschlossen Sie, einen Gast zu vergiften?"

Die Brust des anderen Mannes hievte. „Ich dachte, wenn… ich dachte, wenn es so aussehen würde, als ob sie im Schlaf gestorben sei… dann wäre es das gewesen. Also habe ich das Digitalis mit ihrem nächtlichen Smoothie vermischt, habe es wie immer zu ihr gebracht und bin gegangen." Er räusperte sich. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sie nicht einfach leise sterben konnte. Als Rosie ihre Leiche fand… habe ich Panik bekommen."

„Das sehen wir", warf Castle ein und nickte dem Detective zu. „Nun ja, Detective Rauf, Ich denke, dass Mr. Keon nun bereit zum Einchecken im Hotel Gefängnis ist."

Neben ihm stöhnte Beckett auf, aber trotzdem sah er das amüsierte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Jap, sie liebte seine Ein-Zeiler, ob sie es zugab oder nicht.

Rauf wiederum schien seinen Humor nicht so sehr zu schätzen. Aber er schüttelte ihnen trotzdem die Hände und – erstaunlicherweise – dankte ihnen für die Hilfe während die Beamten Davis in den Rücksitz eines Polizeiautos verfrachteten.

„Cooles Tackling", murmelte Beckett als die Polizisten wegfuhren.

Stolz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. „Ich bemühe mich."

Kate grinste, legte ihren Arm um seinen und ging auf die Zehenspitzen um einen Kuss auf seine Wange zu drücken. „Mit Erfolg. Und jetzt", fügte sie hinzu, zog ihn auf den Weg zu ihrem Gebäude. „Ich denke, ich bin dir eine Nackenmassage schuldig."

* * *

Normalerweise stand Espositos Telefon still nach einem Geständnis. Dem war heute nicht so. Bis jetzt hatte er drei Anrufe vom Assistenten des Bezirksstaatsanwalts angenommen und nochmal zwei von Verteidigungsanwälten der Klienten von anderen Fällen.

Dann kam noch Lanie dazu. Er wusste, dass sie auch Ryan angerufen hatte, aber keiner von beiden konnte sie bisher zurückrufen. Natürlich würde er das, aber er würde ihr auch sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was es heißt, eine Baby-Party zu planen. Ryan wusste das besser als er, aber selbst das kleine Zusammenkommen, das für Jenny letzten Frühling geplant wurde, war von jemand anderem als seinem Partner geplant worden.

„Yo, was willst du Lanie sagen?", fragte er während er eine Büroklammer über den Tisch warf, um Ryans Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Sein Partner schaute von seinem Schreibkram mit einer gekräuselten Stirn auf. „Was meinst du, was ich ihr sagen will? Wir werden helfen."

„Ah-ha. Aber du weißt schon, dass ich rein gar nichts über die Planung solcher Dinge weiß." Musik konnte er hinkriegen. Tanzen? Ja, das war auch kein Thema. Aber Spiele, bei denen man Windeln wechseln musste? Eher nicht.

Kevin zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Na und? Es ist Beckett. Wir machen es nur schön. Nichts Verrücktes. Jenny wird helfen, Lanie wird helfen-"

„Ich werde helfen."

Beide Männer drehten sich um und sahen Marisa Aragon mit einer Akte in der Hand neben ihren Schreibtischen stehen. Esposito musste nicht fragen, wie sie gewusst hatte, über was sie sprachen. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Fähigkeit, Lippen zu lesen.

Trotzdem musste ihr Starren sie unsicher gemacht haben, weil sie vorsichtig eine Schulter hochzog. „Was denn? Ich habe ein Kind. Ich weiß, was bei Baby-Partys passiert. Außerdem sind Beckett und Castle seit ich hier bin großartig gewesen. Es wäre toll, wenn ich mich bedanken könnte."

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Espositos Gesicht breit. „Jap, du hast Recht."

„Jap, ich weiß." Sie grinste und übergab die Akte. „Mein Patrouillen-Bericht. Ich gehe heim."

Esposito nahm sie und bedankte sich leise.

„Wie auch immer, ruf Lanie zurück. Sag ihr, dass wir drei mit von der Partie sind, und dass ich euch zwei im Zaum halten kann, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Ryan lachte. „Du musst vielleicht diesen Kerl im Zaum halten."

„Nee", stritt Esposito ab. „Diesem Kerl wurde gesagt, er solle mit dem Helfen für die Party für sein eigenes Kind aufhören, weil er _zu viele_ Ideen hatte."

Aragons Lachen sagte mehr, als eine Antwort je könnte. „Naja, egal wie, ich bin da, um zu helfen. Sagt mir nur Bescheid."

Die beiden nickten, aber Ryan antwortete: „Okay, werden wir. Danke."

Sie bot ihnen ein einseitiges Lächeln an. „Alles klar. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht", erwiderten die beiden.

Esposito schaute zu, wie sie zur Hintertreppe ging. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie sein Partner ihn beobachtete.

„Was denn?", fragte er und schmiss Aragons Berichte auf den Stapel am Ende seines Schreibtisches. Er würde sie durchblättern bevor er ging, um sie dann auf Becketts Schreibtisch zu legen, damit sie diese nach ihrer Rückkehr durchschauen konnte.

Ryan nickte in Richtung Treppe. „Du solltest ihr nachgehen."

„Was? Warum?"

„Javi", tadelte er." „Ich habe euch zwei beobachtet seit sie hier angefangen hat. Ich erinnere mich, wie du über sie erzählt hast nachdem du und Lanie euch getrennt hattet. Bitte sie endlich um ein Date."

Er stotterte und seine Wangen erröteten wegen der Erinnerung. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Ich – und außerdem wäre das eh gegen die Regeln."

Kevin schnaubte. „Glaubst du, dass sich Kate darum Gedanken machen wird, vorausgesetzt ihr zwei versaut es nicht und macht das Leben für euch und alle anderen schwer? Bitte Aragon um ein Date."

„Ich-"

„Vermutlich noch zwei Minuten bis sie aus dem Gebäude ist. Geh."

Er war auf den Füßen und packte sein Handy ein, bevor er auch nur wusste, was er tat. „Na gut. Aber wenn sie ablehnt-"

„- was sie nicht wird", antwortete Ryan mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen.

„Aber wenn, gebe ich dir die Schuld dafür."

„Das ist schon ok", meinte sein Partner und hielt sein Handy hoch. „Ich werde solange Lanie anrufen."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen drehte sich Esposito auf den Fersen um und hoffte, Aragon noch zu erwischen, bevor es zu spät war.

* * *

„So", fing Castle an und lenkte sie von dem Tablet in ihren Händen ab. Ihr Mann lächelte, ließ ein Tablett mit zwei Schüsseln voller Vanilleeis mit reichlich Extras obendrauf sinken. Er hatte es persönlich bei einem der Hotelrestaurants, bevor dieses für den Tag schloss, geholt, da sie für eine Weile genug vom Zimmerservice hatten. Er stellte es auf den Tisch, der an ihren Stuhl anschloss und setzte sich neben sie. „Morgen Abend gehen wir heim; willst du noch etwas unternehmen bevor wir abreisen?"

Obwohl sie für einen Moment nachdenken musste, schüttelte sie letztendlich den Kopf. „Ich würde sagen, wir hatten ein paar ereignisreiche Tage, meinst du nicht?"

Rick gluckste und griff über sie nach seiner Schüssel. „Da hast du mehr als Recht."

„Hmmm", summte sie, reichte ihm einen Löffel und nahm ihr eigenes Eis vom Tablett. „Ich denke, morgen sollte ein Faulenzertag sein. Packen, ein oder zwei Runden schwimmen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihn zustimmend nicken. „Perfekt."

Kate lächelte und fing an mit Gusto zu löffeln. Sie achtete darauf, dass sie sowohl Gummibärchen als auch Schokotropfen erwischte. Castle tat es ihr gleich.

„Was hast du gelesen als ich reinkam?", fragte ihr Mann mit einem Nicken zu dem jetzt dunklen Tablet, das gegen ihren Bauch gelehnt war, ein paar Minuten später.

„Oh", meinte sie und tippte gegen das Gerät um es wieder aufzuwecken. „Ich hab mir Sachen angeschaut."

„Möbel fürs Kinderzimmer?", wunderte er sich, obwohl es eine rhetorische Frage war. Sie würde für kein anderes Zimmer im Haus Babymöbel und hellfarbene Krippenschoner vergleichen.

„Ja", hauchte sie. „Ich weiß, dass Lanie, deine Mutter und Alexis alle wahrscheinlich irgendeine Art von Baby-Party planen oder so, aber ich dachte mir, dass wir zumindest ein paar Sachen selber aussuchen sollten. Oder ein Farbschema, wenn schon nichts anderes erlaubt ist. Aber ich glaube, dass es nicht fair ist, andere zu bitten, unsere Möbel zu kaufen."

Ihr Mann nickte und scrollte die Seite hoch und runter. „Da stimme ich dir zu. Wir sollten die großen Sachen kaufen. Dann können wir die anderen vielleicht die Dekoration kaufen lassen. Außerdem Kleider und Spielzeug. Obwohl niemand die winzige kugelsichere Weste, die ich von letztem Jahr noch habe, übertrumpfen kann."

Beckett grinste und konnte sich nicht verkneifen, zu sticheln. „Ein Geschenk an dein Kind weiter verschenken. Tsk, tsk."

„Hey", verteidigte er sich. „Das passt doch perfekt zu uns, oder?"

Naja, da hatte er sie erwischt. Sie würde das Ding ihrer Tochter niemals anziehen, aber es war ein Geschenk, das sich einzigartig anfühlte. „Ja, ja."

Castle grinste und drückte seine kalten Lippen schnell gegen ihre.

„'Kay", seufzte sie als wieder Abstand zwischen ihnen war und nahm noch einen Löffel voll. „Ich mag das". Sie deutete auf eine der Krippen. „In dem sanften Grau."

„Ich auch", stimmte Rick zu während er die Auswahl begutachtete. „Sie lässt sich sogar umwandeln. Ich denke, das ist perfekt für sie."

Freude kam in ihr auf. „Das denke ich auch. Und es ist Teil von einem Set. Siehst du die Wickelkommode und den Schrank?"

„Uh-huh. Wir kaufen alles", versprach er, packte alles in den virtuellen Einkaufswagen und legte seine Handfläche auf ihren Bauch als er fertig war. Ihre Tochter trat als Antwort gegen seine Hand.

Kate grinste in seinen Arm hinein. „Ich glaube, das ist genehmigt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Farben und Muster aussuchen."

„Das werden wir", versprach er mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Du suchst ein paar aus, die du magst und ich mache das Gleiche. Dann können wir vergleichen."

Sie nickte und ging auf die nächste Seite auf dem Tablet.

„Hey, Rick?", murmelte sie nach einem Moment und sah ihn an.

„Hmm?", fragte er mit dem Löffel im Mund.

Becketts Mundwinkel hoben sich, gleichzeitig wurden ihre Wangen warm. Es war vielleicht ein bisschen albern, aber sie wollte es dennoch sagen. „Danke, für das hier. Obwohl wir im Urlaub in einen Mordfall reingerutscht sind, will ich dir trotzdem für die letzten zwei Wochen danken."

Ihr Mann lachte, leise und weich. „Jederzeit, Kate. Das weißt du."

Sie wusste es. Trotzdem legte sie ihre Handfläche an seine Wange und drückte ihren Mund gegen seinen. Sie genoss den Geschmack von Liebe und Eis auf seiner Zunge sowie die Zufriedenheit, die ihren Körper durchströmte.


End file.
